Un paseo hacia el futuro
by HibirdlovesNamimori
Summary: Conoce a Tsuna 4 años despues de el arca TYL. Una historia de como se volvio todo un mafioso!Con sus guardianes a su lado,podra el llamado Decimo sobrevivir? Y que onda con el guardian de la nube? Averigualo aqui. Eventual 1827.TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Un paseo al futuro.** Por hana-dome91

Notas de la autora:

¡Mi primer fanfic en la vida! Un pequeño crossover entre KHR x Eyeshield 21en el primer capitulo. Porque odio crear nuevos personajes así que si alguna vez me siento con ganas de meter nuevos personajes en mis historias los saco de otros mangas. Así que…

Disfrutenlo!!!

Notas de la traductora:

Si es su primer fanfic en la vida, entonces es mi primera traducción en la vida, jeje… este bueno pues como ya dije esta es una traducción del fanfic " Strolling to the future" de hana-dome91, tengo su permiso para traducirlo al español, así que no me acusen de plagio. Ninguna de las dos somos dueñas de KHR, porque si lo fuéramos créanme lo último que haríamos es escribir o traducir fanfics.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

"Decimo, acerca del docu-"

"Terminado." Lo corto Tsuna, empujando a un lado una pila de papales y descansando su cabeza en el escritorio. "Estoy muerto, no he dormido en tres días. ¿Puedo descansar Reborn?" Lloriqueo Tsuna. Gokudera reparo en Reborn que estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana .

"No, aun tienes trabajo que hacer. No seas consentido, Tsuna idiota" Dijo monótonamente Reborn.

Suspirando, Tsuna se recostó en su silla mirando a Gokudera. "Lamento que tengas que verme así Gokudera ."

Gokudera sacudió la cabeza." No, Decimo. Ha estado trabando mucho últimamente. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo, solo dígalo." Ofreció vigorosamente/briosamente.

Tsuna sonrió." De acuerdo. Entonces por favor encárgate de estos documentos. Y también, esta mansión estará bajo tu cuidado mientras estoy fuera. Dile a Yamamoto que te ayude, ¿Si? "Dijo el muchacho esperanzadamente.

"¡Sí, señor! ¡Puede contar conmigo Decimo!" Respondió Gokudera con una reverencia.

"Y Reborn, trata de no ser una carga para ellos durante mi ausencia. Eres un niñito bastante impredecible. Eres capaz de volar la mansión entera solo por el placer de hacerlo."Reborn era ahora como un niño de primaria, pero su actitud había cambiado en nada, para la mala suerte de Tsuna. Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que enfrentaron el devastador futuro, y todos los daños habían sido reparados. Tsuna tenía 18 años y vivía en Trento, Italia como el Vongola Decimo.

"A menos que quieras morir en este momento Tsuna idiota, apresúrate a sacar tu trasero de esa silla y ve a empacar tus cosas. En menos de una hora, sales a Milán" Empezó Reborn, con Leon convertido en pistola en su mano.

Tsuna rodo los ojos." Lo sé, solo son tres días. No necesito empacar mucho." Contesto, golpeando el hombro de Gokudera como una forma de decir cuento contigo. Antes de salir del cuarto murmurando "Que niño tan problemático."

Justo después de que Tsuna llegara a Venecia en el jet privado de los Vongola, fue saludado por Kusakabe que esperaba junto a una limosina negra.

"Bienvenido Sawada-san. Debió ser una largo vuelo, debe estar cansado." Saludo Kusakabe , con una sonrisa culpable cuando noto la figura cansada de Tsuna._'¿Cuántos días lleva sin dormir?'_

Pero Tsuna, siendo Tsuna le devolvió una sonrisa alegre. "Estoy bien Kusakabe-san .Lamento hacerlo esperar."

"No hay ningún problema. Por favor suba a la limosina. Vamos al hotel." Dijo Kusakabe, abriéndole la puerta a Tsuna.

Después de Kusakabe estaciono la limosina en Tronchetto, subieron al bote privado de los Vongola. Tsuna apreciaba la belleza de Venecia mientras pasaban por los canales y pasaban debajo del famoso puente Rialto, no era la primera vez que iba ahí, pero cada vez que iba no podía evitar asombrarse en la ciudad más bella del mundo. Sin embargo, mantuvo en mente que estaba ahí para ver a Hibari , y ni la belleza de Venecia podía ayudarlo a calmar el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que esto le generaba. Sacudió su cabeza. '_No, es solo Hibari-san. No es tan espantoso…¿ o lo es?_'

Tan pronto como llegaron al hotel designado, Kusakabe indico a Tsuna seguirlo hasta el café. Ahí Tsuna pudo ver a un hombre sentado en el rincón alejado de los otros _herbívoros_ .Tsuna se acerco a él con una sonrisa.

"Me da gusto verlo otra vez, Hibari-san." Dijo felizmente.

El susodicho no respondió, simplemente sorbiendo su leche disfrutando de su textura. Tsuna suprimo una sonrisa y se sentó enfrente de él ordenándole un café a una mesera en el proceso.

"¿Por qué reunirnos aquí de entre todos los lugares?" Dijo Tsuna tratando de hacer la plática. Como no hubo respuesta continuo " Podríamos habernos reunido en la mansión Vongola. Hace tiempo que no vas." _'Y no tengo que volar todo el camino hacia allá.' _

"¿Estas cuestionando mi decisión, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Respondió finalmente Hibari acompañándola con una mirada asesina. Tuna lo había esperado, así que sonrió."Ah, no. Por supuesto que no Hibari-san." Respondió rápidamente mientras tomaba su café.

" Estuvimos aquí por un tiempo mientras hacíamos unas investigaciones, Sawada-san" Explico amablemente Kusakabe. Hibari gruño y Tsuna solo hizo Ohh.

"Ahora vamos hacia Japón .Discusiones para después." Declaró Hibari.

Tsuna parpadeo." ¿Japón? Wow, espera ahora como en … ¿_ahora_? "

Hibari se levanto con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Ya cancele la reservación del hotel .Y sí, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ahora."

Tsuna se veía decaído con la noticia. Acababa de llegar. Apuro su café de un solo trago y alcanzo a Hibari quien ya estaba caminado hacia la limosina. Kusakabe miro al joven jefe ,y pensó _'Pobre chico.'_

Tsuna temía a su destino. Sabía que viajar con Hibari significaba viaje de negocios. Horrible y serio viaje de negocios. De acuerdo a las leyes de los Vongola, el guardián de la nube era el único guardián con libertad para deambular libre por el mundo y no esta obligado a estar con la familia a menos que una situación se presentara. Siendo así, Hibari hacia buen uso de esa ley. Aunque, no solo Hibari. Tsuna decidió ser un poco indulgente (pese a las protestas de los mayores) y dejar que todos los guardianes hicieran su vida y no solo se dedicaran a sus trabajos. Por supuesto Gokudera estaba realmente dedicado a ser su mano derecha (lo cual lo hacía feliz, al menos tenía un amigo para acompañarlo) y Yamamoto decidió unírseles también. Lambo estaba con Tsuna, viendo que era él quien había cuidado de él, y Ryohei continuo con sus entrenamientos extremos alrededor del mundo. Fue un poco más difícil con Mokuro, los mayores no estaban muy de acuerdo con la idea de dejar que Mokuro viera el mundo, estaba mucho mejor en su jaula. De todos modos usando la superioridad del Decimo, Tsuna se las arreglo para liberar a Mokuro y darle el permiso de viajar por el mundo con su grupo. Por supuesto Tsuna tuvo que afrontar las consecuencias y fue expulsado de las reuniones de los Vongola (de todos modos no es como si hubiera querido asistir) y los mayores eran algo duros con él. Afortunadamente el Noveno lo ayudo.

Pero regresando al tema; cada vez que Hibari llamaba a la mansión, era por un asalto a los enemigos o algún allanamiento a las otras mafias. Después de todo era de Hibari Kyouya de quien estamos hablando. Hibari siempre venia con asuntos graves relacionados con la mafia. Era bueno que los Vongola pudieran ganar más territorios de esta manera, simplemente arrasando con sus enemigos. Aun así Tsuna prefería hacerlo más lentamente y ordenado que rápido y desorganizado.

Por eso, siguiendo el consejo de Reborn (mas bien la orden), sería mejor si Tsuna estuviera siempre acompañando a Hibari para asegurarse de que este no hiciera nada que pudiese perjudicar a los Vongola. Hasta donde Tsuna podía ver, Hibari no había hecho nada ilegal pero eso significaba que no había hecho nada malo como lanzar un ataque a gran escala sobre los enemigos y golpear gente solo porque estaba muy abarrotado.

Tsuna estaba ahora en el jet privado. Miro la figura durmiente de Hibari y suspiro." Se duerme cuando le da la gana. Ojala pudiera hacerlo también."Murmuro silenciosamente. Y otra vez se asombro de la figura durmiente de Hibari ; hasta era algo lindo cuando dormía. Tsuna suprimió su deseo de picar a Hibari. Gracias al cielo que Kusakabe estaba al frente piloteando el jet.

"Hey Hibari, sabes cuánto te echamos de menos. Ven a la mansión de vez en cuando, ¿ no?" Susurro Tsuna, mientras miraba a Hibari. Bostezo y estiro los brazos. Dios sabia cuanto quería dormir, pero le era imposible si estaba dentro del jet o de algún vehículo en movimiento. Hablando de fobias…

Pero hey, tenía una buena razón para desarrollar su fobia. Una vez, todos los guardianes , Reborn y Tsuna tuvieron que tomar un vuelo de Japón a Italia en un avión normal de pasajeros. Siendo que el vuelo tomaría horas, Tsuna decidió dormir. Y desde ese momento juro no volverse a dormir en algún vehículo en movimiento. Mientras dormía Gokudera trataba de empezar una pelea con el extremo Ryohei , Yamamoto estaba tan aburrido que decidió pulir su espada enfrente de los otros pasajeros, Mokuro no encontró otra cosa que hacer mas que molestar a Hibari, y Hibari que estaba demasiado irritable quería morder a Mokuro hasta la muerte y decidió que también mordería a los demás solo porque estaba abarrotado. No hay que olvidarnos de Lambo que parecía que quería llorar porque todos sus ataques a Reborn eran repelidos , así que la pobre criatura saco su bazooka de los 10 años y se disparo para revelar a un Lambo mayor. Parecía que habían olvidado que estaban en un vuelo normar con pasajeros normales que se podían desmayar fácilmente de ver cosas como espadas, algunas dinamitas, tonfas, una pequeña mascota que se transforma en pistola (y las mascotas estaban prohibidas en el avión), y una bazooka que puede hacer magia. Por ser la cabeza de la familia, el pobre inocente de Tsuna quien se durmió durante el vuelo, tubo que pagar una buena cantidad de dinero a la aerolínea por los daños causados física y emocionalmente además de que vetaron al grupo de por vida. El pobre de Tsuna se quedo con un trauma…

Así que todo el vuelo a Japón , Tsuna solo miro a través de la pequeña ventana apreciando el cielo azul con nubes, algunas veces le hablaba en voz bajita a un durmiente Hibari sobre cosas triviales, y se tomo su tiempo para leer algunos documentos cuando se le antojaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la paso pensando que era la primera vez que volvía a Japón en dos años. ¿Qué clase de hijo abandona a sus padres? Tsuna se ensombrecía ante tal pensamiento. Realmente los extrañaba… y mucho. Aunque su trabajo en la mafia no le permitía estar en contacto con los que quería si deseaba que se mantuvieran a salvo. Quién sabe si algún enemigo hiciera algo bajo como secuestrar a su familia solo por su trabajo en la mafia. Suspiro, se preguntaba para que era que Hibari deseaba volver a Japón.

"Un millonario japonés abrirá una tienda en Milán, en territorio Vongola." Dijo secamente Hibari, dando zancadas en el corredor del aeropuerto hacia el elevador junto con Tsuna. No estaba abarrotado, y Tsuna se sentía aliviado por ello. "¿Qué clase de negocio pondrá?" Pregunto.

"Será una franquicia de productos para futbol americano. El negocio reporta ya enormes ganancias en Japón, así que el herbívoro decidió expandirlo a Italia." Explico Hibari con voz irritada, manteniendo un paso tan veloz que a veces Tsuna tenía que trotar para alcanzarlo.

"Oh, así que es un rico hombre de negocios .No veo el problema." Dijo Tsuna con una mirada contemplativa. Aunque la mirada que le lanzo Hibari lo hiso estremecer. Hibari paro súbitamente frente al elevador y Tsuna casi lo paso por encima de él. Hibari presiono un botón. "Este hombre expande sus negocios de manera ilegal, Sawada Tsunayoshi .Hace las cosas por medio de chantajes .Mucha gente ha sido obligada a estar de su lado."

'_Se parece a ti.'_ Pensó Tsuna.

El elevador se abrió para revelar a una mujer embarazada. Tsuna le sonrió de manera natural y su sonrisa fue respondida. _'Una encantadora señora.' _Pensó.

"¿Me estas escuchando, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Pregunto amenazadoramente Hibari.

"Err… por… ¡por supuesto! Así que… suena como una persona de miedo." Respondió pobremente Tsuna. Se gano otra mirada amenazante de Hibari mientras este le pasaba un pedazo de papel. Tsuna le dio un vistazo rápido.

" Es el perfil del herbívoro. Vamos directo a su oficina." Declaro Hibari.

Tsuna gimió interiormente. _'Actuando precipitadamente otra vez. No he dormido en tres días, tomado dos vuelos continuos y ahora vamos a hacer un asalto. Estoy tan cansado_.' Suprimio un suspiro mientras miraba la foto tamaño pazaporte del hombre. "¡Es un joven millonario! Crei que era un viejo. Y dios, es realmente escalofriante. ¿Qué pasa con el cabello y las orejas puntiagudas y esos dientes afilados? " Dijo con asombro. La mujer embarazada tosio.

Hibari sonrió con satisfacción. "¿Asustado?"

"¡No! Solo estoy tratando de describirlo desde un punto de vista normal" Respondio defensivamente Tsuna. Tratando de ignorar la sonrisa de Hibari se volvió a concentrar en el papel. " Así que el Hiruma Yoichi." Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "Espera, ¿_Ese_ Hiruma Yoichi? ¿El famoso jugador de la NFL?"

"¡Es mi esposo!" Exclamo con sorpresa la mujer embarazada. Tsuna la volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces usted es la manager del jugador, Hiruma Mamori?"

"Sí, esa soy yo." Dijo la señora con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Tsuna (), antes de voltearse a Hibari con el seño fruncido._**"¿Qué significa esto Hibari? ¡ Esta casado!"**_ Dijo en italiano.

Hibari le devolvió el seño fruncido_**." No veo el problema."**_

Tsuna señalo a Mamori. _**" ¡Va a tener un bebe!¡Sabes que va en contra de mi política eliminar a alguien que este casado y que tenga hijos!" **_

"_**Esa es tu política, no la de los Vongola. Y de cualquier manera, no estoy siguiendo políticas. Actuo por mi cuenta."**_ Replico fríamente Hibari.

"_**¡Hibari Kyouya!"**_ La voz de Tsuna era dura y feroz. De repente escucharon un pequeño grito de Mamori. Estaba agarrándose su voluminoso estomago con cara de dolor.

" ¿Qué le pasa, Mamori-san?" Pregunto inseguro Tsuna, ayudándola a estar de pie.

"E-el… bebe. El bebe esta… saliendo." Susurro Mamori para después gritar de dolor. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron en pánico. Miro a Hibari. "¿Q-qué hacemos?"

Hibari suspiro. "Llevarla al hospital."

El elevador finalmente se abrió, y Hibari salió llevando en brazos a Mamori mientras Tsuna iba a su lado hablando por teléfono. "¿Entienden? Quiero una limosina en este momento y que creen una ruta directa hacia el hospital. No quiero escusas, estoy seguro de que pueden hacerlo en el nombre de Vongola." Dijo antes de colgar el teléfono. Miro preocupado a Mamori solo para ver que ella lo estaba mirando a el.

" ¿Pueden crear una ruta directa hacia el hospital?" Dijo impresionada.

Tsuna rio nerviosamente. "No es el momento de estar sorprendidos."

En la recepción, Tsuna compro café y leche sabor fresa de una maquina expendedora. Suspiro, hacia una hora de que Mamori había entrado a la UCI. Tsuna le declaro firmemente a Hibari que deberían hacer a un lado sus negocios por un rato, por lo cual Hibari se encontraba de mal humor. Tsuna vio a Hibari que estaba recargado en la pared, aparentemente con los ojos cerrados.

'_¿No le dolerá la espalda? Hace una que está en esa postura.' _Se sorprendo Tsuna. Se acerco despacio hasta que estuvo a lado del hombre. Lentamente los ojos de Hibari se fueron abriendo y miraron directamente a Tsuna.

Tsuna se encogió de hombros. "Toma, te compre tu leche sabor fresa favorita."

" No soy un niño que es seducido fácilmente con unos dulces, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Dijo fríamente Hibari, aunque tomo la bebida. Tsuna sofoco una risita. "Sí, lo sé."

Pasaron un momento de silencio mientras se acababan sus bebidas hasta que una enfermera vino, diciendo que Mamori había dado a luz sin complicaciones a un niño y que descansaba en el cuarto 021. Tsuna le dio las gracias a la enfermera antes de tomar a Hibari del brazo "¿¡Vamos ,Hibari-san! Hay que visitar al recién nacido." Dijo emocionado.

Hibari simplemente frunció el seño. "No estoy de humor para-"

"**¡Oh!** **Vamos." Con un inexplicable esfuerzo, Tsuna arrastro a Hibari al elevador.**

Tan pronto como Tsuna y un ceñudo Hibari llegaron al cuarto 021, vieron a Mamori con su lindo pequeño bebe a un lado de su cama. " ¡Felicitaciones Mamori-san!" Exclamo felizmente Tsuna, acercándoseles. Hibari siguió recargado en la pared ahora de muy, MUY mal humor no mostrando interés alguno.

" Gracias, Sawada-kun, Hibari-kun. Me han ayudado bastante" Dijo Mamori sonriendo débilmente. Tsuna sonrió, echado un vistazo al bebe de orejas puntiagudas que dormía pacíficamente. '_Tiene las orejas de su padre_' Pensó con asombro.

"Acércate a verlo Hibari. ¿No es lindo?" Sugirió Tsuna, tratando de acercar a Hibari al bebe pero Hibari se soltó de su brazo con el seño fruncido. Mamori lo paso por alto ya estaba muy entretenida viendo al niño. " Espero quesea tan brillante como su padre, aunque no deseo que sea tan salvaje." Murmuro, sonriéndole a su bebe." Aunque no me importaría mucho." Continuo con una risita.

Tsuna la observo, dándose cuenta de algo._' Se ve que es tiene una buena y feliz vida con Hiruma Yoichi. ¿Será cierto que tiene tratos ilegales?_'

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro por ella un hombre familiar.

Tsuna estaba alerta, y también Hibari.

"Ah, querido." Dijo felizmente Mamori mientras Hiruma Yoichi se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla ." Kekeke, ¿Es niño o niña?"

"Niño. ¿No vas a preguntarme si estoy bien?" Pregunto Mamori ligeramente molesta pero se en contentó en cuanto Hiruma la despeino un poco. Él sonrió." Sé que estas bien."

" Bueno, esos dos hombres me ayudaron."Dijo Mamori mirando a Tsuna y Hibari. Hiruma los miro fríamente.

Tan rápido como un rayo, Hibari saco sus tonfas y se preparo para atacar a Hiruma, aunque Tsuna lo detuvo a medio camino. _**"¡Basta, Hibari-san! ¡No vas a atacar a nadie en un hospital!"**_ Su voz sonaba algo áspera debido al pánico pero sus manos seguían agarrando firmemente las tonfas. Hibari lo miro fijamente, su voz era fría. _**"Quítate"**_

" ¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Mamori en voz baja, estaba escudada por Hiruma, quien tenia la pistola en la mano. Se veía serio.

" Nada Mamori-san. Lo siento, estamos teniendo una pequeña disputa aquí. Creo que deberíamos retirarnos, ¿No lo cree, Hibari-san?" Dijo fieramente Tsuna con sus ojos avellana mirando fijamente a los de Hibari. Aunque, Hibari estaba reacio a irse y trato de soltarse.

" Hibari Kyouya" Le advirtió fríamente Tsuna, esta vez en un tono mas elevado. " Nos vamos ya." Dijo como una orden. Hibari gruño antes de retirarse, sin guardar sus tonfas y dando fuertes pasos.

Tsuna suspiro, antes de mirar alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron en la pistola que Hiruma sostenía. ´ _Wow ¿De dónde saco eso?_' Se pregunto.

" ¡Querido, guarda esa pistola!" Murmuro Mamori pero Hiruma la ignoro. " Si me dices que demonios está pasando aquí, quizá te perdone maldito enano."

"Tsuna sonrió nerviosamente. "Lo siento mucho, my amigo esta algo gruñón en este momento. Hiruma Yoichi-san, ¿Podríamos reunirnos mañana a las 4 p.m. ? Si está de acuerdo, claro está. "Pregunto esperanzado, esperando una reunión pacifica con el demoniaco hombre.

Hiruma se lo pensó unos minutos, antes de que su característica sonrisa apareciera en su rostro." Bueno, no llegues tarde o te volare en pedazos con C-4." Contesto con su sonrisa haciéndose más retorcida a cada palabra.

Tsuna asintió, las amenazantes palabras de Hiruma no le afectaron. "En ese caso, me retiro. Felicitaciones por el nuevo bebe."Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Hiruma y Mamori antes de dejar el cuarto.

'_Ya esta'_ Pensó con furia Tsuna '_Esta vez Hibari-san ha cruzado la línea._' Sonrió afectado. Ese pequeño guardián de la nube suyo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar un asalto en un hospital? Lo que es más, al esposo de una mujer que acababa de dar a luz a- si estaba en lo correcto- primer hijo. No, Tsuna no podía aceptar eso. Durante todos los años que llevaba de ser el Vongola Decimo había mantenido una buena reputación. Un amable y gentil jefe que si era posible no mataría una mosca. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora iba a patearle violentamente el trasero a Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna encontró a Hibari en la recepción.

" Hibari-san ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?" Pregunto Tsuna sonriendo amenazantemente. Hibari se veía molesto pero igualmente peligroso. " Disculpe enfermera. ¿Podría tener un cuarto preparado inmediatamente?" Le pregunto Tsuna a una enfermera que estaba cerca, mostrándole su tarjeta de identificación Vongola. La enfermera asintió nerviosamente. "En seguida, señor." Así que Tsuna arrastro a Hibari hacia el maldito cuarto.

"¿Por qué hisiste eso?" Pregunto furiosamente Tsuna, directo al grano.

"¿Hacer qué?" Pregunto Hibari, tratando de mantener la calma aunque su cuerpo desprendiera un aura malvada.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no voy a matar aun esposo, que además es un padre? ¡Va en contra de my política y lo sabes!" Dijo Tsuna dejando salir toda su furia.

" Y tu sabes que no estoy atado a ti ni a los Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi . Lo hare a mi manera, pero parece que desde esta mañana no dejas de interponerte en mi camino. No me gusta ser arrastrado por ahí y lo sabes." Dijo Hibari lanzando un contra ataque.

Tsuna ahora estaba anormalmente furioso . " ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, la única cosa que yo sé es que Hiruma Yoichi es un buen tipo."

"¿Ah, estas insinuando que me equivoque?" Pregunto Hibari en un tono peligroso, acercándose a Tsuna. Tsuna lo miro, sus ojos avellana estaban abiertos.

"No. ¿No puede ser más amable, Hibari-san?" Pregunto, esta vez sonando cansado.

"Lamento no ser como creías." Dijo fríamente Hibari, dándose la vuelta.

Tsuna suspiro, estaba cansado de todo esto. Su visión se volvió borrosa y todo le daba vueltas. Podía ver que Hibari se estaba alejando, trato de estirar su mano para detenerlo pero en lugar de eso cayo secamente al suelo. Tsuna trato de sonreír cuando vio que Hibari se volteaba hacia él, su expresión era indescifrable mientras se acercaba. "Sawada Tsunayoshi… Sawada Tsunayoshi…" La fría voz sonaba… diferente de lo usual. El intento de sonrisa de Tsuna no alcanzo a Hibari, pero su mano fue sujetada por el hombre. Tsuna cerró los ojos, dejando que la oscuridad se lo tragara. '_Quizás es mejor así.'_ Pensó Tsuna antes de perder la conciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la autora:

Hola otra vez!! Haha se que actualicé un poco rápido pero estoy tan feliz de tener tantos hits!! Realmente aprecio los reviews, gracias!! Y para los que leen pero no dejan review, por favor háganlo si? ( similexsmile)

Ahora vamos a aclarar las cosas. La razón principal por la cual escribo esto es para describir como Tsuna se adapta a su vida en la mafia y también como enfrentaría una relación con si Guardián de la Nube. Les aseguro que se pondrá interesante(o tal vez no)!!!

Mencioné algo acerca de la política de Tsuna en el capítulo 1 eso será explicado en capítulos posteriores. (Así que sigan leyendo!! Bueno, eso si tienen mucha curiosidad…)

Acerca de los mayores, sus posición es la que le sigue al Vongola Decimo y sus guardianes. Así que son algo así como los de mayor rango. Los mayores trabajaron para el Noveno en el pasado, y continúan haciéndolo para el Decimo… no les agrada Tsuna porque creen que son mucho más inteligentes y experimentados comparados con él y sus guardianes. Oh bien, esto es algo que se me ocurrió… y sip! Si quieren saber más continúen sintonizados en los próximos capítulos!!! XD XD

Y por ahora…

Siéntense y disfruten!!

Nota de la traductora:

Uff! Al fin acabe este capítulo… no saben cuánto me costó!!! Pero bueno ya está aquí y eso es lo que importa. También puedo decir que ahora comprendo porque siempre piden que dejes reviews se siente tan bien recibirlos. Gracias por ellos!!! No esperaba que la historia tuviera tan buena aceptación en español, y estoy muy contenta por ello. Bueno los dejo con el cap.

* * *

Tsuna abrió los ojos súbitamente. "Uh…" murmuro adormilado, mientras miraba la habitación donde se encontraba. " ¿Estoy en un hotel…?"

Hibari y Kusakabe entraron al cuarto.

"Y actualmente, su cuenta esta… - ah, ya despertó, Sawada-san" Dijo Kusakabe, acerándose al sonriente y confundido Tsuna en la cama. Hibari miro a Tsuna antes de dirigirse al sofá.

Kusakabe checaba la temperatura de Tsuna por una posible fiebre. Satisfecho, dijo "Ha estado durmiendo por 12 horas. Sawada-san, sufrió de una gran privación de sueño."

Tsuna sonrió tímidamente. "Bueno, eso es lo que obtienes cuando estás muy ocupado."

"Descanse un poco mas, Sawada-san le traeré el almuerzo." Ofreció Kusakabe, haciendo una reverencia hacia el y Hibari antes de salir del cuarto. Tsuna se volvió para ver a Hibari.

Hibari se veía… molesto.

'_¡Ah! es cierto, estábamos discutiendo antes de que me desmayara. Así que por eso se ve molesto.'_

"¿Hibari-san?"Pregunto con cuidado.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Sigues enojado conmigo?" Intento de nuevo Tsuna.

Hibari le lanzo una mirada amenazadora.

'_¡¡¡Hiee!!! Parece que sigue enojado._' Pensó Tsuna nerviosamente. Suspirando, miro el reloj de la pared, que marcaba las 2 p.m. Saleo de su cama. "Hibari-san, programe la reunión con Hiruma Yoichi a las 4, ¿Te importaría acompañarme?" Pregunto, sonriéndole a Hibari pero el otro continuaba indiferente.

Tsuna suprimió una risita, le resultaba gracioso. '_Dios, parece una guerra silenciosa unilateral'_. "Bueno, voy a tomar un baño, ¡Apesto! ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Hibari-san?" Bromeo Tsuna, pero se metió corriendo al baño cuando Hibari dejo salir una peligrosa 'Te-morderé-hasta-la-muerte' aura.

ES21ES21ES21ES21ES21ES21ES21ES21ES21ES21

"¡Kekeke, bienvenidos al infierno, maldita mafia!"El saludo entusiasta de Hiruma hiso que Tsuna y Hibari sentirse como en casa… la verdad no. Tsuna notó la laptop abierta en el escritorio, que mostraba una pagina web de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Tsuna escondió una sonrisa, tenia que admirar la actitud confiada de Hiruma, el hombre de negocios no escondía el hecho de que había estado investigando sobre los Vongolas. "Supongo que ya sabe todo acerca de nosotros."Apunto Tsuna.

Hiruma sonrió satisfecho. "No en realidad." Respondió en tono burlón, instándolos a sentarse.

Tsuna acepto la oferta y se sentó en una silla de aspecto demoniaco. Hibari le mando una mirada fría a Hiruma y tomo asiento junto a Tsuna. Tsuna le sonrió a un molesto Hibari. De hecho, Hibari no se veía nada contento desde que habían entrado al edificio. El edificio de la compañía Murciélagos Diabólicos era muy… Tsuna no podía describirlo, era muy al estilo las Vegas. Los grandes escaparates luminosos de las mascotas del equipo fuera del edificio rojo parecían hacer creer a la gente que el edificio era un centro de apuestas. Bueno, en cierto sentido era correcto. Dentro del edificio de los Murciélagos Diabólicos los pasillos estaban iluminados con luces de neón y decorados con alfombras rojas y maquinas de pachinko. Y la oficina de Hiruma Yoichi no se parecía en nada a las oficinas normales, parecía más a un club nocturno.

Tsuna estaba muy impresionado y divertido al mismo tiempo. 'Debió haber chantajeado a las autoridades de la ciudad para que aprobaran este edificio. Que tipo tan increíble es este presidente…´

"Hiruma aquí esta tu café." Musashi entro con dos tazas de café. Fue cuando noto la presencia de Tsuna y Hibari. "Ustedes son los de… la mafia". Murmuro.

"Sí, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y mi compañero aquí presente es Hibari Kyouya. Somos de la famiglia Vongola."

Musashi asintió. "¿Gustan algo de beber?"

"¡Me encantaría! Café negro, por favor. ¿Y leche sabor fresa, Hibari-san?" Tsuna se giro hacia Hibari quien solo gruño en respuesta.

Musashi estaba a punto de irse cuando Hiruma le disparo (casi le disparo) con su pistola."¿Qué sentido tiene contratar una secretaria cuando tu estas deseando hacer todas las malditas tareas insignificantes, viejo inútil?"

Así que después de un breve momento de relajación con sus bebidas, Tsuna fue directo al punto."Estamos aquí porque escuchamos que va a construir ¿Un estadio y una franquicia? en Milán ¿En territorio Vongola?"

"Sí, nos gustaría expandir el negocio." Respondió Musashi.

Tsuna asintió. "Muy bien. Sin embargo, también hemos escuchado que hace las cosas por medio de actos ilegales, como chantajear a la gente." Continúo seriamente. "No me molesta mientras no involucre a los Vongola, sin embargo esta vez sí involucra a los Vongola. Es por eso que le advierto de no meterse con nosotros, por su propio bien.

Hiruma sonrió satisfecho. "Lo sabemos bien, maldito Vongola. No te preocupes, no somos tan maldita sea estúpidos como para buscar problemas con la mafia. Así que haremos un trato."

Tsuna alzo una ceja. "¿Trato?"

"Reconoceremos su poder y autoridad en Milán. Por lo tanto haremos nuestros negocios legalmente allá. Sin embargo, necesitaremos de su ayuda con la contribución de algunos fondos, billones de dólares, de hecho." Explico Musashi.

"Kekeke, no ayuda, viejo inútil. Es cooperación." Lo 'corrigió' Hiruma.

Musashi rodo los ojos."Seguro. Para su información, nuestro equipo de futbol americano está entre los primeros 10 de la NFL. Y la racha ganadora que tenemos en este momento contribuye a nuestra popularidad entre los fans."

"¡Sí, he visto sus juegos!" Dijo emocionado Tsuna." ¡Ustedes chicos son asombrosos! Esa jugada engañosa y-" Se detuvo cuando vio la mirada fría de Hibari.

"Continua." Le dijo Hibari a Musashi, quien estaba escondiendo una sonrisa.

" El equipo estaría encantado de quedarse en Milán si pueden conseguirnos un lugar donde colocar el negocio. Personalmente, nos gustaría ser ampliamente reconocidos. Creemos que nuestra presencia ahí afianzara más su poder, viendo que consiguieron que el equipo de futbol americano más fuerte para quedarse y jugar en su lugar." Termino Musashi.

"Kekeke, ¿Cómo les sonó eso? El futbol americano es en este momento uno de los deportes con mas seguidores en el mundo. Así que nuestra presencia en Italia es una apuesta segura. Estoy maldita sea seguro de ello." Dijo Hiruma sonriendo ampliamente.

"Pero… ¿Un estadio? Necesitara de un gran espacio, eso es seguro." Replico Tsuna con una mirada pensativa. "Costara mucho dinero también. Y no veo un motivo razonable detrás de esto. Nos están pidiendo demasiado, cuando ni siquiera estamos seguros de que contribuirán con los Vongola." Continuo francamente. Como la cabeza de los Vongola, tenía que tomar todo en cuenta no importaba cuanto deseara que el equipo de americano* se quedara a vivir en Italia (para que al menos pudiera tener algo de entretenimiento allí.)

"Créanme. No se arrepentirán." Dijo Hiruma con una sonrisa confiada. Musashi también sonrió un poco.

Tsuna los miro por un momento, después se volteo hacia Hibari. Se miraron a los ojos y tuvieron una especie de telecomunicación antes de que sus miradas se volvieran intensas. Hiruma y Musashi se miraron entre ellos.

"_**¿Por qué no?"**_ Pregunto Tsuna en su fluido italiano.

"_**Porque lo digo yo."**_ Replico bruscamente Hibari.

"_**¡¿Y por qué es eso?!"**_

"_**Eres fácilmente engañado, Sawada Tsunayoshi. El trato es de un solo lado."**_

"_**No. Yo creo que es racional y justo."**_

Hibari parecía molesto. _**"¿Tú crees?"**_

Tsuna gruño en igual frustración. **"**_**Si, lo creo. De alguna manera le creo a este Hiruma Yoichi. Esta confiado y esa confianza es debido a que sus decisiones son las correctas."**_

Hibari le mando una mirada fría**."Ahí vas otra vez. Siempre creyendo en la gente. Si ya habías tomado tu decisión ¿Para qué te molestas en preguntar mi opinión?"**

Tsuna se sintió herido, antes de chasquear la lengua. **"¡**_**Como quieras! Y creí que me ayudarías."**_

Hibari pareció querer decir algo, pero solo frunció el seño y miro a otra parte.

"¿Están bien ustedes dos?" Pregunto Inseguro Musashi. Tsuna lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa forzada.

"Sí, estamos bien. Y sí, aceptamos el trato." Dijo, ignorando la mirada desdeñosa de Hibari. " Nos darán su lealtad y apoyo, y nosotros les daremos los fondos." Agrego.

Hiruma kekekeo antes de darle a Tsuna un pedazo de papel. "Es el contrato. Fírmalo y tendremos un trato."

Tsuna leyó rápidamente per cuidadosamente los términos y condiciones. Sintiéndose satisfecho, firmo.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos. "La próxima vez que nos veamos, será en Italia." Dijo Hiruma sonriendo. Tsuna asintió.

"Bueno, hasta la próxima. Saluden de mi parte a Mamori-san y los demás." Dijo Tsuna, inclinándose levemente andes de abandonar la oficina, esperando que Hibari lo siguiera de mala gana. Sin embargo, después de que Tsuna se fuera, Hibari se quedo ahí mirando a Hiruma.

"Si te atreves a chantajear a Sawada Tsunayoshi, te morderé hasta la muerte." Advirtió amenazadoramente antes de irse.

Hiruma sonrió satisfecho. Musashi suspiro.

"Ese maldito enano tiene quien lo proteja. Adorable." Dijo burlonamente Hiruma.

"Nunca antes había tratado con la mafia antes. Se parecen un poco a ti." Murmuro Musashi.

NamimoriNamimoriNamimoriNamimoriNamimoriNamimori

Esa noche, Tsuna se salió silenciosamente de su cuarto y del hotel. No es como si Hibari lo supiera, estaban en cuartos separados. Aun así Tsuna necesitaba ser cuidadoso. Solo había una cosa en su mente, quería ir a casa. Con sus padres.

Tsuna tomo un taxi hasta el área de Namimori. Tan pronto como llego, vio su casa con las luces apagadas. Por su puesto, era ya noche pero se sentía raro. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal sus ojos se abrieron al ver un pedazo de papel pegado a la puerta, en el decía:

_Querido Tsuna,_

_¡Bienvenido a casa! Desafortunadamente no estamos en Japón. Estamos en unas adorables vacaciones en Hawaii. ¡Nuestra segunda luna de miel! Ehehehe_

_De tus queridos papá y mamá._

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Tsuna. "¿Luna de miel? ¿Y por qué el 'ehehehe'?" Rápidamente llamo a su madre.

"¿Hola?" Se escucho la voz entusiasta de Nana.

"Mamá, ¿Están en Hawaii?" Pregunto directo al punto Tsuna. Se escucho la risita de su madre.

"¡Sip! Es muy bonito por aquí. Oh, ¿Estas en casa?"

"Sí, en frente de la casa." Respondió Tsuna. Gracias a Dios, sus padres estaban bien. Estaba realmente asustado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a sus padres. Llamo solo para asegurarse de que estuvieran realmente en Hawaii.

"Oh, ¿Al fin regresas a casa, no? Han pasado años." Dijo petulantemente Nana. Tsuna solo se rio.

"Ya llegue."Dijo suavemente.

"¡¡Bienvenido a casa!!"Resonó la alegre vos de Nana. Tsuna escucho a su padre decir 'Cariño, ¿Puedes ir a comprar unos jugos? Quiero hablar con Tsuna.' Y Tsuna espero un poco.

"¡Hola hijo! ¿Hace buen clima allá?" Pregunto alegremente Iemitsu.

"Es de noche aquí, papá."

"Ah, ¿En serio? Espera, es de noche ¿Y tu estas solo ahí?" La voz de Iemitsu se endureció.

"Cielos papá, no te preocupes. No soy un niño. Se cuidarme solo." Respondió Tsuna, mitad molesto y mitad conmovido.

"Escucha hijo, hay una pandilla yakuza asechando el área recientemente. Son algo rudos, obtienen la pista de otras pandillas y las atacan sin piedad.

"¿En serio?" Tsuna frunció el seño "¿Qué pandilla podrá ser.."

"Papá no quiso arriesgarse, así que papá se llevo lejos a mami por un tiempo, es por eso que estamos en Hawaii. Papá también le pidió a Haru y a Kyoko que no regresaran a Namimori en un rato. La pandilla podría enterarse de que hay algunos miembros de la familia Vongola viviendo por ahí." Tsuna escucho a su padre suspirar.

" Estoy interesado en como atacaran a los Vongolas. Que malo, porque los voy a aplastar antes papá. Así que no te preocupes papá." Aseguro Tsuna.

Iemitsu se rio. "¡Sí, puedes apostarlo hijo!"

De repente, Tsuna sintió un par de ojos sobre el. Volteo inmediatamente y vio a un hombre escondido detrás de un árbol cercano. Frunció el seño. _'¿Quién podrá ser?'_

"De acuerdo papá. Te llamo después. Me tengo que ir, ¡Bye!" Dijo Tsuna.

"Sí, ¡Hasta luego hijo!" Iemitsu colgó.

Tsuna se puso sus guantes y dejo la casa, caminando por el oscuro y solitario camino. El hombre lo siguió en silencio por detrás.

De repente, dos hombres aparecieron frente a Tsuna. Tsuna se detuvo. _'Maldición, llamo a sus amigos ¿Huh? Que acto tan bajo._' Pensó desdeñosamente Tsuna.

"No deberías estar paseando tan tarde, niño." Se mofo uno de los hombres. Los otros sonrieron satisfechos pero Tsuna continuo indiferente.

"Esta bien. ¿Se molestan en decirme lo que no tengo que hacer?"

"Deberías darnos tu dinero." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Y no deberías resistirte." Los hombres atacaron al mismo tiempo a Tsuna. Sin embargo, Tsuna el 'He-peleado-con-tipos-mas-fuertes´ evadió fácilmente los ataques y activo sus guantes. Golpeo, pateo y acabo con ellos hasta que estuvieron desgarbados en el suelo.

Tsuna sonrió satisfecho.

Se agacho cerca de uno de ellos. "Huhh, muy débiles. ¿Quiénes son?" Pregunto pero no hubo respuesta.

"Supongo que tendré que romperles algunos huesos ¿Eh?" Amenazo Tsuna, sonriéndoles malignamente a los atemorizados hombres.

"Pe… ¡Perdónanos! Somos de… del Nagata… el grupo yakuza." Dijo uno de los hombres, temblando de miedo al ver que Tsuna de frotaba los nudillos como si estuviera dispuesto a romperles algunos huesos.

"¿Yakuza? Ya veo…" Murmuro Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie. "Así que ustedes son los que han estado asustando a la gente de por aquí ¿Eh?" Dijo mirando ceñudo a los hombres. "Los voy tener que dejar aquí. ¡Que tengan una linda noche!" Dijo mientras se alejaba despreocupadamente agitando la mano.

HotelHotelHotelHotelHotelHotelHotel

Al tiempo que Tsuna entraba a su cuarto bostezando, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Hibari sentado en la cama mirándolo fijamente.

"Uh, Hibari-san…"

"¿Dónde estabas?" Pregunto fríamente Hibari.

Tsuna trago saliva. Sabía que mentir no era algo que pudiera hacer como lo hacia siempre con Gokudera cuando se saltaba su trabajo. Era Hibari Kyouya quien estaba frente de él, y nadie se atrevía a mentirle al frio hombre.

"Fui… a casa." Contesto Tsuna en voz baja. Aun así Hibari no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"Veo un moretón." Declaro.

Tsuna se extraño y se reviso los brazos, y encontró un pequeño moretón en su codo._ 'Tiene vista de halcón._' Se asombro Tsuna, inquieto ante la escrutiñante mirada de Hibari. " Me encontré con unos hombres… de una familia yakuza llamada Nagata."

Un silencio incomodo. Tsuna se sentía presionado por ello. _'Esto no esta bien, ¿Estoy siendo cuestionado por mi propio guardián? Bueno, es un amigo pero...' _"Hibari-san ¿Por qué esta en mi cuarto?"

"Sabía que te escaparías." Dijo Hibari, mirando fijamente a Tsuna mientras se acercaba al chico. Tsuna no se atrevió a verlo.

"¿Por qué no te puedes quedar quieto, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna se dio cuenta de que la voz de Hibari sonaba cansada… con un toque de preocupación más algo de irritación. Entonces Tsuna sintió la culpa nacer en el, si algo le pasaba al Vongola Decimo, Hibari seria responsable ya que estaba bajo su custodia en ese momento. Tsuna sacudió su cabeza, no quería que eso pasara.

"Regresaremos a Italia, mañana a primera hora."Declaro Hibari recuperando su fría actitud mientras se iba.

"Espere Hibari-san."

Hibari se detuvo.

Tsuna lo miro ácidamente. "Lo lamento. Sé que está enojado conmigo. ¿Soy muy molesto verdad?"

El mayor lo miro brevemente. "Sí lo eres."

Tsuna hizo una mueca de dolor. "En serio…. Entonces haga lo que quiera conmigo. Entenderé si quiere morderme hasta la muerte."

Hibari se acerco furioso a el. "No me des ordenes, Sawada Tsuna-"

"No te estoy orde-"

"No quiero oír nada de ti. Eres muy imprudente, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Declaro fríamente Hibari. Tsuna se veía desanimado mientras Hibari continuaba. "Sabes que construir un estadio necesita de mucho trabajo. Y aunque seas la persona con mayor autoridad, tienes que enfrentar a esos inútiles herbívoros que tratan de controlarte." Hibari jadeo un poco, rara vez hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía siempre se quedaba sin aliento.

Tsuna se sentía todavía más culpable. Hibari parecía querer agregar más, pero se contuvo. Tsuna sabia que aunque Hibari era Hibari, el mayor se preocupaba por él y lo demostraba de extrañas maneras. Tsuna lo sabía pero estaba siendo obstinado. Sabia que Hibari se oponía a lo del estadio porque Tsuna tendría que enfrentarse a los mayores ya que el proyecto involucraba muchos fondos. Tsuna realmente apreciaba la preocupación de Hibari. Sin embargo estaba molesto. Ya no era un niño torpe. Podía resolver sus problemas él solo. No necesitaba que Hibari y los otros cuidaran de él.

"Si tanto quieres hacerlo a tu manera, no me involucres." Dijo otra vez Hibari, preparándose para salir de ahí pero Tsuna lanzo su contraataque.

"¡¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?! ¡No me escuchas cuando te hablo así que no me queda mas que arrastrarte conmigo! Pero te molestas porque estoy en tu camino-"

"No eres quien para hablar." Susurro Hibari, interrumpiendo a Tsuna. "Saliendo a escondidas en la noche cuando tus padres no están en casa."

Tsuna abrió la boca en shock. "¡Lo sabías! Sabias que mis padres no estaban ¡¿Y no me dijiste nada?!"

Hibari se dio la vuelta. Tsuna temblaba ligeramente. Hibari de verdad lo estaba haciendo enojar… "¡No es mi culpa, solo me siento solo!" Dijo dejando salir su sentir.

"¿Y crees que yo no?"

Tan rápido como un rayo Hibari tomo a Tsuna y lo beso salvajemente. Tsuna estaba tan sorprendido que no hiso nada al principio. Luego trato de alejarse pero la fuerza de Hibari lo hiso caer sobre la cama. Rompieron el beso.

Tsuna seguía tan sorprendido que no dijo nada. También Hibari, así que solo le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a un confundido y sonrojado Tsuna.

FlyingwithoutwingsFlyingwithoutwingsFlyingwithoutwings

Durante el viaje de regreso a Italia, Tsuna y Hibari no se dirigieron la palabra. Actuaron como si fueran dos extraños que por casualidad compartían un jet privado. Los pensamientos de Tsuna eran lejanos y Hibari estaba durmiendo. Kusakabe se extraño del repentino cambio de atmosfera pero no dijo nada. Solo cuando Tsuna se bajo del avión en el aeropuerto, Kusakabe se las arreglo para hablar a solas con Tsuna.

"Después de esto, Kyou-san y yo iremos a Roma a terminar unos trabajos." Informo Kusakabe mientras observaba la reacción de su jefe.

"De acuerdo… "Respondió indiferentemente Tsuna. Kusakabe lo miro.

"Sawada-san, no sé que paso ayer en la noche pero Kyou-san estaba realmente preocupado por usted cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Bueno, no sé si estaba preocupado… pero de alguna manera sabia que se escaparía para ver a sus padres. Después de algunas averiguaciones, un informante nos dijo que sus padres estaban en Hawaii." Explico desesperadamente Kusakabe, tratando de arreglar las cosas entre sus superiores.

"Hmm… " Fue lo único que dijo Tsuna. Kusakabe suspiro.

"Bueno, nos vamos. En nombre de Kyou-san le doy las gracias por su compañía estos últimos tres días." Dijo educadamente Kusakabe, inclinándose ante un desalmado Tsuna antes de regresar al jet. El jet despego y Tsuna observo el alado objeto hasta que desapareció entre las aborregadas nubes.

De repente sintió su cara arder otra vez. "De que se trato… Anoche…" Murmuro para si mismo. Sus pensamientos seguían en el beso, como los suaves labios de Hibari atraparon los suyos. Tsuna se sonrojo mientras sacudía violentamente la cabeza. '_Maldición, ese fue mi primer beso._' Pensó mientras se dirigía a la limosina que esperaba pacientemente por él.

* * *

*: Americano, forma corta de llamar al futbol americano, en el original decía 'amefuto' y decidí cambiarlo.

FYI, las _**negritas en cursiva**_ son conversaciones en italiano y las_ cursivas_ simples son pensamientos de Tsuna.

Por último pero no menos importante, dejen reviews!!!.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola todo el mundo!!! Gracias por leer!!! Y Gracias por los reviews, realmente los aprecio!!! XD

Hahaha sé que Hibari se adelanto un poco y beso a Tsuna en el ultimo capitulo… bien, perdónenlo. No era su intención.

¿O quizá si? Hmmm….

Es el primer beso de Tsuna. Hibari, eres un monstro!!! Aunque siento algo de pena por Tsuna.

Me olvide del disclaimer la vez pasada. Así que por ahora, No poseo katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

Oh! Bueno, disfruten!!

Después de una dulce bienvenida de parte de sus amigos, Tsuna estaba finalmente en su oficina e hizo una llamada.

"Kufufu, Hola Vongola." Dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea.

Tsuna sonrió. "Hola Mukuro… tanto tiempo."

"Oh querido, ¿Me extrañaste tanto?"

"Un poquito de tu locura, quizás."

Mukuro soltó una risita. " ¿En serio?"

"¿Cómo han estado Chrome y tú?"

"Estamos bien. Aunque creo que desea regresar a casa por un tiempo." Dijo Mukuro.

Tsuna se rio. "Sí, deberían regresar. ¡Parece que han pasado eras desde que los vi!"

"Oh bueno, si tu insistes, tendré que darme un tiempo para ir a casa."

"¡¡Genial!!"Exclamo emocionado Tsuna.

Mukuro kufufufeo otra vez. "Vongola, tu siempre me sorprendes."

"Sí, tu también." Respondió de manera oscura Tsuna."Vamos Mukuro, por supuesto que siempre me emociona ver a los miembros de mi familia. Tú y Chrome son mi familia. Y así también lo son Chikusa y Ken." Continúo gentilmente.

Se hizo el silencio.

"…Aprecio eso. De verdad Vongola, confías demasiado en nosotros. Te esforzaste mucho para sacarme de Vindice, me hiciste tu familia y me diste permiso para viajar alrededor del mundo que deje atrás." La voz de Mukuro era calmada y fría , pero Tsuna noto que estaba cargada de emoción.

Sonrió. "Mukuro, ¿Por qué la repentina charla del pasado?" Pregunto. Sin embargo, escucho a Chrome decirle a Mukuro, 'Mukuro-sama, ha estado bebiendo demasiado' Tsuna sudo. Así que era por eso. Mukuro no aguantaba el licor, se emborrachaba con solo una copa, y empezaba a hablar sin parar de muchas cosas. Tsuna suspiro, seria mejor tratar su asunto antes de que Mukuro se durmiera.

"Mukuro, espero que seas capaz de escucharme en tu condición." La mirada seria de Tsuna era visible.

"Kufufu, ¿Qué es Vongola?"

"¿Sigues en Japón?"

"Sí, estamos en Tokio en este momento."

"Esplendido. ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?"

"Lo que sea."

"Ha habido algunos disturbios en el área de Namimori, una pandilla yakuza llamada Nagata está rondando por el lugar asustando a la gente." Dijo Tsuna frunciendo el seño ante el pensamiento.

"Kufufu, está bien. Los terminare por ti." Respondió Mukuro, entendiendo por completo lo que Tsuna quería que hiciera.

Tsuna sonrió. Hacían dos años de que Mukuro había salido de Vincice, y a su guardián de la niebla se estaba portando bien. Principalmente porque tenía que reportarse con los Vindice de vez en cuando. Aun así, Mukuro escuchaba a Tsuna, porque había sido él quien había trabajado días y noches enteros tratando de demostrar que Mukuro no era peligroso, y que se haría responsable de vigilar al tipo. Aunque Mukuro odiara la mafia, no era del tipo de persona que abandonaría al chico que lo salvo de la obscuridad. Para Tsuna, Mukuro era libre de elegir entre quedarse con los Vongola o convertirse en un gato callejero que vagabundea por ahí, a Tsuna no le molestaba. Libero a Mukuro porque vio el triste pasado del tipo y Tsuna pensó que la única forma de retribuirle su ayuda durante el conflicto de los anillos seria liberándolo. Y de alguna manera, después de regresar del futuro, sintió que era correcto tener a Mukuro como su guardián de la niebla. No sabía en que se basaba para decir eso. ¿Quizás era la intuición Vongola? O quizá Hibari tenía razón y confiaba en otros muy fácilmente.

Tsuna se sonrojo involuntariamente al pensar en Hibari.'_¿Por qué me sonrojo al pensar en él?, Es más ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando en él?!'_

"Vongola, ¿Sigues ahí?" La repentina voz de Mukuro hizo que Tsuna saltara de sorpresa.

"Oh, Mu..¡Mukuro! S…Sí, te escucho..." Tartamudeo.

Mukuro frunció el seño ( no es como si Tsuna lo pudiera ver de todos modos). "¿Hay algo que te este molestando?" Pregunto.

"No, no… ah…, de todos modos, saluda de mi parte a Chrome, Chikusa y Ken ¿Si?" Dijo Tsuna, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Kufufu Vongola, sé lo que estas pensando. Puedo entrar en tus pensamientos a través de teléfonos y cualquier otro-"Tsuna colgó.

'_Muy gracioso Mukuro.'_ Pensó Tsuna, miro ceñudo al teléfono. Se paso la mano por el cabello, el rubor en su cara aun no se había quitado-._'No debería estar pensando en el beso. De verdad, quien sabe si Hibari-san estaba bromeando conmigo esa vez… aunque nunca he visto a Hibari-san bromear…_' Gruño sonoramente. "Arghh, ¡¡¿Por qué esta torturándome?!!

"¡Yo, Tsuna! Te trage tu café." Dijo Yamamoto, entrando a la oficina con una taza de café.

"¡Genial! Gracias." Dijo agradecidamente Tsuna.

"Por cierto Tsuna, ¿Quién esta torturándote?" Pregunto inocentemente Yamamoto, haciendo que Tsuna se atragantara con su bebida.

"¡Na…Nada! De verdad, hahaha…" Respondió Tsuna, haciendo aun lado sus pensamientos mientras Yamamoto ladeaba su cabeza. "Hmm, si tu lo dices…"

"¡¡¡Hey, Les dije que no se permiten niños aquí!!!" Gruño Gokudera mientras entraba con Lambo y Fuuta detrás de él.

"Goku-nii, yo ya no soy un niño." Dijo Fuuta con malacara y corría hacia Tsuna y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Tsuna le acaricio la cabeza.

"¡¡Tsuna, te olvidaste de darme dulces!! ¡Lambo va a llorar!"Dijo Lambo con los ojos brillosos.

Gokudera lo golpeo en la cabeza. "¡Entonces ve a llorar afuera, vaca estúpida! ¡No seas grosero con el Decimo!"

Tsuna rio. "Gokudera, está bien. Toma Lambo." Dijo, dándole a Lambo un puñado de dulces. Lambo brinco de alegría con el pequeño presente. Gokudera miro a Lambo de mala manera. Se había hecho una especie de obligación el que cada vez que saliera de viaje, Tsuna le trajera algunos dulces a Lambo. Cierto es, que esta vez casi se le olvida. Afortunadamente, se las arregló para tomar un puñado de dulces de la recepción del hotel antes de salir de este, no importaba que tan ido estuviera a causa del beso. Tsuna sacudió su cabeza con desesperación. '¡¡No , me dije que no recordara el beso!!'

Yamamoto solo rio, mirando a Lambo antes de mirar a Tsuna. "Así que, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje de negocios esta vez? ¿Tan emocionante como siempre, Tsuna?"

Tsuna sonrió. Solo Yamamoto calificaría sus viajes de negocios como emocionantes…

"¿Ese tipo fue una carga para usted, Decimo?" Pregunto con preocupación Gokudera.

Tsuna rio nerviosamente ante la mirada sincronizada de sus guardianes, tratando de esconder sus sonrojadas mejillas."Para nada. Todo estuvo bien." Respondió. '_Más que una carga, es un tipo raro_.'

"¿Está bien, Decimo?" Dijo Gokudera mientras veía a Tsuna recargar su cabeza en el escritorio.

"Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado." Dijo Tsuna. "¿Donde está Reborn? No lo he visto…"

"El niño salió algún lado desde ayer." Dijo Yamamoto medio ido.

'_Debe estar visitando al Noveno._' Pensó Tsuna.

"Shishishi, Decimo-chan. ¡Pareces muerto!" Se escucho la voz de Belphegor, y todos voltearon para verlo parado en la puerta junto a Fran.

"Saludos, Decimo-senpai."Dijo tranquilamente Fran, mostrando ligeramente su molestia ante la sonrisa de Belphegor.

Tsuna gruño internamente. '_¿Qué demonios hacen aquí dos miembros del Varia?'._

"¡¡El Príncipe idiota y la Rana estúpida!!"

"¡Ahaha, tanto tiempo sin verlos, Bel y Fran!"

"¡Whoa, Bel-nii y Fran-nii!"

"Shishishi, queremos quedarnos por un tiempo. ¿Podemos, Decimo-chan?" Belphegor hizo una cara de perrito abandonado que… no era tan buena.

"No me arrastre con usted, Bel-senpai." Murmuro Fran.

Belpeghor lo miro feo, no es como si Fran lo viera detrás de su tupido fleco.

"No me molesta, pero ¿Qué fue esta vez?" Pregunto educadamente Tsuna, arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado, porque no estaba muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

Desde que mantenían una relación cercana-pero frágil- con los Varia, la mansión se había convertido en una especie de lugar de descanso para ellos, cada vez que se peleaban entre ellos. Bueno, Xanxus era una excepción. El rey mono (como Gokudera lo llamaba) había desarrollado un profundo rencor hacia Tsuna y esperaba el tiempo para su venganza. A Tsuna no le importaba. Sabía, o al menos su intuición Vongola le decía, que Xanxus tenía un buen corazón. Tsuna gimió, '_De ahí el dicho: (Según Hibari) confió fácilmente en las personas._'

"Bel-senpai esta enfurruñado porque Luss-senpai lo beso." Explico Fran con una mirada aburrida, tratando de irritar al mayor. Los demás abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, en especial Tsuna, a quien se sonrojo con al oírlo.

"Oye Rana, ¿No puedes ser mas grafico, huh?"Dijo con irritación Belphegor, aunque continuo sonriendo.

Fran lo miro con indiferencia. "Por supuesto, el incidente ocurrió frente a mis ojos, como Luss-senpai lo tiro al suelo porque estaba medio desnudo, acababa de bañarse, y empezó a besarlo justo en su-"

"¡¡Que de- hay niños presentes!!" Dijo furiosamente Gokudera mientras Fuuta y Lambo se le quedaban viendo a Belphegor. Antes de que Belphegor pudiera apuñalar a Fran con sus cuchillos, Tsuna le advirtió en tono peligroso. "No violencia aquí."

Entonces, el teléfono sonó. Tsuna lo contesto. "¿Hola?"

"Hola, Vongola, es Mukuro llamando desde Tokio. Te llamo para reportar acerca del asunto que discutimos hace poco." Dijo Mukuro, tratando de sonar como un honorable hombre mano derecha. Tsuna ahogo un bufido.

"¿Ya? ¡Qué rápido!"

Mukuro soltó una risita." Antes de eso, solo estaba mintiendo acerca de lo de leer pensamientos a través de los teléfonos. Sinceramente, me decepciona que ya no aceptes las bromas, Vongola."

Tsuna frunció el seño. "Sí, como puedo cuando las bromas que haces no son tan graciosas."

"Kufufu, me da tristeza oír eso. De cualquier manera, fuimos donde la yakuza y no hicimos nada ahí. Aparentemente, toda la pandilla fue derrotada por completo antes de que llegáramos."

Los ojos avellana de Tsuna se agrandaron.

"Kufufu, me pregunto quien lo habrá hecho." Dijo Mukuro sarcásticamente. "Parece que lo hizo a noche."

Tsuna miro boquiabierto el teléfono_. '¿Hibari-san lo hizo?_' Reflexiono Tsuna. ¿Significaba eso que, después de que lo beso, Hibari salió a asaltar a los yakuza Nagata? _'Solo porque dije que había sido atacado por ellos?' _

"Cuando llegamos no había nadie que limpiara el desastre. Debo decir que, la policía ignoro el caso porque aparentemente no querían meterse con la yakuza. Kufufu, una elección inteligente." Continúo Mukuro.

"Ya…, ya veo. Bueno, ya esta bien." Respondió Tsuna.

"Eso es todo. Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho en que pensar en este momento. Incluso si no puedo entrar en tu mente, puedo leerla." Declaro Mukuro, antes de que Tsuna colgara. "Sí claro, puedes leer mi mente como un libro." Murmuro con los dientes apretados.

"¿Tsuna, estas bien? ¿Quién era?" Pegunto Yamamoto, mirando como la cara ceñuda de Tsuna se transformaba en una sonrisa.

"Estoy bien. Era Mukuro. De cualquier manera, viene a casa." Respondió alegremente.

"¡Ese maldito cabeza de piña!" Susurro Gokudera.

"Oh, ¿Vuelve a casa? Rana, tendrás a tu compañero ilusionista. Shishishi." Dijo Belphegor, inclinándose hacia Fran, quien se dio la vuelta.

"Al menos Mukuro-senpai no tiene modales raros como usted, Bel-senpai." Replico Fran, haciendo enojar a Belphegor.

"Oh wow , yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…" Murmuro sarcásticamente Gokudera. Yamamoto se rio.

"¡Yay, Mukuro-nii viene a casa!" Se alegro Fuuta.

Tsuna solo sonrió. 'Pero no puedo creer que Hibari-san hiciera eso..' Pensaba Tsuna 'No se la razón del asalto pero… peno feliz el solo pensar en ello.' Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. 'Realmente, parece fío por fuera pero en verdad se preocupa por mí.'

Después, el teléfono sonó por segunda vez en ese día. Tsuna contesto de mala gana. 'Quien será esta vez? Juro que si es Mukuro romperé el teléfono.'

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VOOIIII!!!!!!!"

Tsuna tuvo que alejar el auricular se su oído para evitar que se le rompiera el tímpano. Incluso los otros saltaron de la sorpresa cuando escucharon la fuerte voz del otro lado de la línea. En serio, Tsuna ni siquiera activo el altavoz.

"¿S.. Squalo-san?" Pregunto Tsuna.

"¡¡¡VOII!!! ¡Sé que Bel y Fran están ahí!" Continúo Squalo. Belphegor y Fran se estremecieron cuando sus nombres fueron mencionados.

Tsuna se rio incómodamente. No quería estar en medio de la pelea de los Varia. "S..Sí, están aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con ellos?" Pregunto, apuntando el teléfono hacia Belphegor, pero el príncipe sacudió la cabeza. Mientras que Fran actuaba como si no estuviera relacionado con el asunto.

"¡¡¡ SÉ QUE PUEDEN OIRME, PRINCÍPE IDIOTA Y RANA ESTÚPIDA!!! ¡¡¡DEJEN DE CAGAR POR AHÍ Y REGRESEN AQUÍ!!!"

La voz de Squalo era tan fuerte que Tsuna dejo caer el teléfono. "Urm… Squalo-san, apreciaría si pudieras bajar l-"

"¡¡ES TU TURNO DE COCINAR ESTA NOCHE, TU PRÍNCIPE IDIOTA!!"

"Squalo-san, por favor no maldigas. Hay niños aquí-"

"¡¡¿TENGO QUE IR A CORTARLES LA CABEZA?!! ¡¡¡DIJE QUE REGRESARAS AQUÍ TU ID-!!!"

"¡¡SILENCIO!!"

Todos miraron a Tsuna, quien acababa de gritar y ahora sonreía malignamente. Belphegor se escondió atrás de Fran para evitar el aura asesina que Tsuna emitía.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, clasificado como el número uno de 156770 jefes de la mafia en la categoría 'La más densa aura asesina cuando se enfurece'." Informo solemnemente Fuuta.

Yamamoto se rio, de alguna manera era el único que lo encontraba gracioso.

"Ahora Squalo-san, ¿Quieres hablar con ellos?" Ofreció educadamente Tsuna.

"S…Sí, por favor." Respondió tímidamente Squalo.

Tsuna le dirigió un sonrisa radiante a Belphegor.

"Shishishi, deja que Fran hable con él…" Dijo Belphegor en voz baja, empujando a Fan. Fran lo miro con exasperación. "Tu pequeño príncipe estúpido…" Murmuro por lo bajo, acercándose al teléfono, pero se detuvo cuando Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

"Hmm, Por alguna razón me gustaría que el guapo príncipe hablara con Squalo-san" Dijo Tsuna, ladeando su cabeza.

Fran le sonrió satisfecho a Belphegor quien sonreía nerviosamente. Algunas veces Tsuna tenia consideración con los lindos y adorables adolescentes como Fran. "De.. de acuerdo. Como deseo Decimo-sama." Dijo Belphegor escondiendo su seño con su risa patentada.

Mientras Belphegor hablaba por teléfono, Gokudera miraba a su Decimo con admiración. "El Decimo es tan grandioso como siempre! Me alegra no ser el príncipe idiota o el idiota pelo-largo." Murmuro, suspirando con alivio.

Yamamoto solo se rio. "Desearía que lo fueras, porque así serias tan hilarante como ellos." Contesto medio ido.

"¡Que de- tu maniático del beisbol! ¿Por qué tendría que ser hilarante?" Pregunto con furia Gokudera.

"Bueno, al menos me entretendrías. Aunque, no es que que tu usual mal humor sea aburrido. De cualquier manera, siempre me haces reír." Dijo sin malas intenciones Yamamoto.

"¡¡Como te atreves a insultarme, fenómeno!!" Por supuesto Gokudera no le presto atención a Yamamoto y se empezó a enojar, para el deleite de la risa despreocupada de Yamamoto.

Tsuna suspiro. "Chicos, no peleen ¿Si?" Dijo amablemente. Luego, volteo a ver a lambo que gritaba mientras se caía sobre la torre de papeles en su escritorio.

"¡¡¡Lambo, estas revolviendo los trabajos de Tsuna-nii!!!" Dijo Fuuta, mientras trataba de ayudar a Lambo, y supuestamente también lo ayudo a salir de la oficina tan rápido como le fue posible antes de que Tsuna estallara.

Con la caótica vida que Tsuna tenia que soportar, se olvido completamente de Hibari y el beso. Bueno, no completamente. Cada vez que pensamientos acerca de Hibari venían a su mente, el los hacía a un lado. La torre de papeles en su escritorio lo mantenía muy ocupado, así que realmente no tenia tiempo de atormentarse con aquello. Además, Hibari no contacto con la mansión en meses.

**Otra nota de la autora:**

Haha, Bueno, lamento que Hibari no haya aparecido en este capítulo.

Decidí dejarlo descansar por un rato para dejar que pensara en lo que le había hecho a Tsuna en el cap 2.

Hibari:… Te morderé hasta la muerte.

Muérdeme! Estaría encantada!!!XD

No se olviden de dejar un review!!

**Nota del traductor:**

Ahh… para este capítulo, solo quiero decir que me divertí mucho traduciéndolo, en especial la parte de las llamadas de Mukuro y Squalo jejeje… Bueno, pasando a otros temas, me preguntaron si iba a continuar con la historia y les respondo que sí, la continuare hasta que termine aunque quizá me tarde un poco… en estos momentos estoy preparando mi especial de verano y les aseguro vale la pena la espera… así que quizá me tarde un poco en actualizar pueden estar seguros que no la abandonare tengo un compromiso con la autora y lo pienso cumplir. Gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejar un review y en leer esta traducción.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna estaba por tomar su desayuno con Reborn, los niños y Yamamoto cuando Gokudera entro apresuradamente a la estancia.

"¡Oh, Gokudera! Llegas tarde." Apunto felizmente Yamamoto.

Gokudera le lanzo una mirada enojada." ¡Cállate, estúpido maniático del beisbol!" Le dijo, antes de dirigirse a su Decimo. "Decimo, lamento interrumpir su desayuno. Es solo que ese estúpido prefecto bastardo acaba de llamar." Informo con mala cara, sin notar la repentina expresión de Tsuna.

"¿Hi… Hibari-san?" Dijo en voz baja.

"Sí. Como siempre quería informarle que esta por atacar a alguien. Esta vez en Malaysia." Declaro Gokudera con una mirada molesta.

"Wow, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su última llamada." Dijo Reborn a Tsuna, quien tenía un pequeño tic en la ceja. "¿Paso algo entre ustedes?" Pregunto el niño, pistola en mano.

"No es nada, Reborn. Guarda el arma, da miedo."Respondió Tsuna, suspiro y vio como Gokudera se sentaba mientas discutía a con Yamamoto. "Es solo que tuvimos nuestra usual… discusión sobre nuestros métodos de interrogación." Tsuna siguió poniendo excusas sintiendo que no deberían enterarse del pequeño –incidente- entre ellos. Aun así, Tsuna trato de controlar su expresión facial, le estaba costando mucho no sonrojarse. En serio, él era solo un pobre tipo con enorme cero en su contador de relaciones, especialmente contra un tipo como Hibari Kyouya.

"¡Ahaha niños, llegaran tarde a la escuela si no se apresuran!" Les recordó Yamamoto a los niños. Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin terminaron rápidamente su comida.

Fuuta abrazo fuertemente a Tsuna, " ¡Hasta luego, Tsuna-nii!" Dijo antes de seguir a Yamamoto al exterior. Tsuna les sonrió y se volteo a ver a Reborn, quien aun masticaba con calma su comida. "¿No vas a ir Reborn?" Pregunto.

"Aunque llegue tarde, el maestro no me regañara." Dijo indiferentemente Reborn.

Tsuna rodo los ojos. Era irónico que Reborn fuese siempre el que lo regañaba por llegar tarde al escuela años atrás. Si no, el infante lo castigaba. Decidiendo que lo mejor era ignorar a Reborn. Tsuna miro a Gokudera. "Urm, ¿Dijo Hibari si quería que lo acompañara?"

"No, Decimo." Respondió Gokudera.

"Aun así, tienes que ir Tsuna idiota." Declaro Reborn con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Por el bien de los Vongola."

Tsuna le frunció el seño. "Sí, tenias que mencionar eso. Pero aun así tengo una reunión con los mayores de los Vongolas y con el resto de los aliados. La reunión también es por el bien de los Vongola." Dijo, ganándose de una patada de parte de Reborn.

"Confía en mí, no quieres que tu guardián de la nube se meta en problemas." Dijo Reborn con la mirada seria. "Además Tsuna idiota, esa reunión es hasta la próxima semana. Tienes mucho tiempo para prepararte."

Tsuna gimió. "Sabes que siempre me pongo nervioso antes de ese tipo de reuniones importantes."

"¡No se preocupe, Décimo! ¡Yo estaré ahí para ayudarlo!" Chirrió Gokudera.

Reborn sonrió satisfecho. "Ya no tienes escusas para no ir con Hibari ¿o sí?"

Tsuna lo miro feo, para después voltear a ver a Gokudera. "Gokudera, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Ryohei en este momento?"

Gokudera lo pensó un poco antes de responder. "La última vez que llamo dijo que estaba en Bangkok, Tailandia para algún tipo de entrenamiento intenso."

'_Tiene que ser algo relacionado con el boxeo'_ Reflexionó con perspicacia Tsuna, antes de decidir llamar a Ryohei.

"Hola ¿Ryohei? ¡Cuánto tiempo!" Comenzó alegremente Tsuna.

"¡¡Sawada!! ¡No esperaba tu llamada al extremo!" Resonó la voz de Ryohei en la línea. Tsuna se rió un poco.

"¿Cómo estas Ryohei?"

"¡Extremadamente bien aquí en Bangkok! Gran lugar para entrenar."

"¿Cuándo piensas regresar? Todos te extrañamos." Dijo Tsuna, ignorando el comentario de Gokudera '¿Quién extrañaría a un estúpido cabeza de césped como él?'

"Bueno, de todos modos estoy en el aeropuerto."

Tsuna se quedo sin aire de la impresión. "¿¿Qu-?? ¿E-en el aeropuerto?"

"Seh. Esperando en la fila para comprar mi boleto. ¡Una fila extremadamente larga!" Respondió sin pensar Ryohei.

"Escucha Ryohei, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor antes de que regreses?" Preguntó Tsuna.

"¡Claro! ¿Qué es?"

"Urm, ¿Puedes ir a Malasia y encontrarte con Hibari-san? Sé que es muy repentino y todo pero…"

"Humm, ese tipo quiere ir y aplastar a alguien por allá ¿verdad? Siempre hace eso." Dijo pensativamente Ryohei.

"Sí, de hecho." Respondió suspirando Tsuna.

"¡Entonces, iré! ¡Cambiare mi vuelo por uno hacia Malasia! ¡Lo llamare en cuanto llegue!" Dijo con energía Ryohei.

La cara de Tsuna se iluminó. "¿¿En serio?? Gracias Ryohei! ¡Estoy en deuda contigo!"

Ryohei se rió. "Está bien Sawada. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve que trabajar con él!"

Tsuna sonrió. "En serio, gracias."

Después de una buena platica con Ryohei, Tsuna termino la llamada.

"¿Por qué le pediste a Ryohei que te remplazara?" Pregunto Reborn.

"Como dije, estoy ocupado." Respondió Tsuna.

"A Hibari no le gustara."

Tsuna rodo los ojos. "¿A quién le importa eso? Lo único que sé es que mi problema está resuelto, ¡Cielos!"

Reborn sonrió, sorbiendo su café. "Bueno, estaré esperando para ver cómo eres mordido hasta la muerte por él."

Tsuna dio un respingo ante eso, pero decidió no pensar en ello. Si malo pasaba a peor, solo tendría que usar sus guantes para defenderse.

Reborn lo golpeo en la cabeza. "Ya me voy a la escuela." Dijo.

Tsuna se sobó la cabeza. "Sí, que tengas un bien día. Se bueno con los otros niños ¿sí?" Dijo sarcásticamente, prácticamente burlándose de Reborn.

"… Pensándolo mejor, quizás vaya al bar." Dijo Reborn y se fue, dejando a Tsuna con una gota en la cabeza. _'¿Qu-? Ese niño es tan impredecible.'_

Tsuna miro a Gokudera, quien estaba terminado de comer. "Así que, Gokudera ¿Cuál es mi horario para hoy?" Pregunto.

"Oh Décimo, aparte de papeleo, no hay nada más para hoy." Lo informo Gokudera.

Tsuna suspiro con alivio. "Huh, suena como un día normal para mí. Así que, ¿por qué esa cara Gokudera?"

La cara de Gokudera se ensombreció. "Bueno, aparte de su trabajo normal, hoy es el día en que tiene que visitar a esos idiotas."

Tsuna parpadeo antes de gemir, al entender a lo que de refería Gokudera. "Rayos, me olvide de eso."Murmuro. _'Hoy es el día en que tengo que ir a ver a los Varia.'_

"Pero Décimo, no tiene que ir si no quiere." Sugirió esperanzado Gokudera. Aun así, Tsuna sacudió su cabeza.

"No puedo. Le prometí al Noveno que los visitaría de vez en cuando, ahora que el Noveno ya no está con ellos." Contesto racionalmente.

Gokudera se veía como si quisiera protestar. Por supuesto, ¿Quién dejaba que su amado jefe se asociara con unos idiotas retrasados a los que les gustaba pelear usando armas reales y derramando sangre real?

Tsuna sonrió. "Después de todo, no puedo negarlos ¿verdad? Son parte de los Vongola, así que también son parte de mi familia." Dijo.

"¡Oh, Décimo!" Gokudera parecía muy conmovido, y estuvo a punto de abrazar a su jefe; si solo su jefe no se hubiera retirado riendo felizmente.

---------------

Tan pronto como Tsuna entro al castillo Varia, se escucho un fuerte disparo desde algún lado. Sudó. _'Un caluroso saludo…'_ Pensó. Incluso desde afuera pudo escuchar el sonido de una ventana del segundo piso rompiéndose.

"Oh, hola Décimo-senpai." Saludo suavemente Fran, saliendo de la cocina. "No sabía que estaba aquí." Añadió.

"Acabo de llegar. ¿Donde están los otros?" Pregunto Tsuna.

Fran le dio una mirada pensativa."Hmm, Supongo que siguen arriba peleando." Contestó lentamente. "Cielos, como siempre."

Fran rió indiferentemente. "Haha, después de todo son los senpais idiotas. De cualquier forma Decimo senpai, acabo de hacer café ¿Gusta?"

"¡Oh, sabes cocinar!"Exclamo Tsuna al un platillo italiano en la larga (y algo maltratada) mesa. Fran se encogió de hombros.

"Es solo un espagueti a la puttanesca que hice para el almuerzo. Me toca cocinar hoy pero aparentemente todavía no tienen hambre."Explicó, rodado los ojos mientras escuchaban otro fuerte disparo seguido de unos gritos.

Tsuna rió. "Entonces ¿Puedo comer un poco?" Pregunto Tsuna, al tiempo que su estomago gruñía. No sabía por qué, pero al ir creciendo su apetito lo hizo también.

"Claro, iba a empezar a comer cuando llegó." Dijo Fran, sirviéndole café a Tsuna y acercándole un plato de espagueti.

Cuando Tsuna estaba a punto de empezar a comer, Belphegor entró con la camiseta desgarrada, dejando un rastro de pisadas sangrientas. "Ese estúpido pelolargo, como se atreve a atacar a un príncipe…" Dijo con una mueca antes de notar a Tsuna en la mesa "Oh, Decimo-chan, estas aquí."

"¡Sip, Bel únetenos!"

Belphegor sonrió burlonamente. "Shishishi, yo debería ser él que diga eso, ya que tu eres el invitado aquí."

Tsuna sonrió apenado. "Bueno, en ese caso ¿Puedo comer?"

Fran suspiró. "Bel senpai, ¿Ya terminaron con su pelea?" preguntó.

Bel se sentó. "Nop. Hey Ranilla, pásame la comida. Me estoy muriendo de hambre…"

Después de que se acomodaran en sus respectivos asientos Tsuna sonrió. "Ahora sí, Itadakima-"

¡¡¡CRASH!!!

La puerta fue azotada, para revelar a Squalo, Lussuria y Leviathan los cuales seguían discutiendo.

"¡Es tu culpa idiota! Si no me hubieras molestado, no hubiera roto ese horrible mandil tuyo." Dijo con el seño fruncido Leviathan.

"¡¿Qué dices?! Te encanta pelear conmigo ¿verdad?" Respondió Lussuria con los ojos llorosos.

"¡Maldita sea ya cállense los dos!¡¡Tengo hambre!!" Dijo Squalo mientras chocaba las dos cabezas entre si.

"Hola Senpai, me gustaría comer en silencio." Dijo fuertemente Fran, haciendo que los tres dejaran de discutir y voltearan a ver a Fran, Tsuna y Belphegor.

"Shishishi, se ven horribles." Remarco Bel, sonriendo abiertamente al ver que sus compañeros del Varia estaban bañados en sangre.

"Hola Squalo, Luss y Levi" Saludo cortésmente Tsuna.

"¡¡¡Vooii!!! ¡¿A qué has venido?!" Pregunto Squalo con pánico, lo cual paso desapercibido por Tsuna y los demás.

"Bueno, vine a ver como estaban."Contestó Tsuna.

"No necesitas hacerlo mocoso; estamos bien" Declaró con aire de suficiencia Leviathan.

'_Claro, si a estar cubierto de sangre se le puede llamar bien'_

"¡¡Estúpido IDIOTA de mierda!! ¡¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias hoy?!!" Dijo Squalo con frustración.

Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces, estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado idiota, pero no por alguien a quien consideraba en el mismo nivel de idiotez. Así que frunció el seño. "Lo intente, pero tenias el teléfono apagado, ¿Por qué estas tan asustado Squalo?"

Squalo y Tsuna se miraron uno al otro, hasta que Tsuna se dio cuenta de algo y su expresión facial cambio.

"¿Es por…?" Pregunto Tsuna. Squalo asintió.

De repente, toda la cocina fue arrasada por una pistola. Toda la comida y bebida voló por todas direcciones, la mesa fue volteada y toda el área fue cubierta de humo y polvo. Tsuna se protegió detrás de la mesa y tosió varias veces antes de abrir sus ojos. Delante de él, estaba Xanxus.

Erguido frente de él, Xanxus sonrió con satisfacción. "¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, sucio bastardo, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna paso saliva, tratando de sonreír inocentemente. Xanxus le lanzo un golpe a toda velocidad, pero Tsuna ya estaba preparado con sus guantes. Lo esquivo y puso distancia entre ellos. Su llama de la última voluntad se asomaba ligeramente en su frente. Xanxus rió malvadamente.

Tsuna vio los restos de espagueti en el suelo. Miro a Xanxus mientras su estomago emitía un gruñido. "No deberías desperdiciar así la comida, Xanxus."

"¿Y qué me importa eso? Mientras pueda darte, es suficiente." Se burló Xanxus.

"¡Jefe, está arruinando el castillo otra vez!"Dijo con molestia Squalo. Cuando el humo y el polvo se dispersaron Tsuna pudo observar que los demás estaban bien en el rincón. ¿Qué? Tsuna noto que Belphegor estaba protegiendo a Fran con su cuerpo; y desde su perspectiva, parecía que estaba abrazando al tipo. _'¿Qué era eso?'_

Xanxus le disparo a Squalo, quien se defendió con su espada. "¿Qué dijiste?" Xanxus lo miro asesinamente.

"Squalo, es mejor que no-" Demasiado tarde, el concejo de Leviathan fue abruptamente cortado por el grito furioso de Squalo.

"Dije:¡¡¡ DEJA DE ESTROPEAR EL CASTILLO TÚ MALDITO GORILA!!!"

Tsuna parpadeó. Los demás suspiraron. "Aquí vamos de nuevo…" Murmuro Fran detrás del brazo de Belphegor.

La ceja de Xanxus adquirió un leve tic. "Vas a morir."

Antes de que la guerra estallara, Tsuna corrió a darle un cabezazo a Xanxus. Xanxus le iba a devolver el golpe con una de sus enormes pistolas; pero Tsuna desapareció para reaparecer detrás de él y darle un golpe de karate en la base del cuello. Xanxus abrió los ojos antes de caer hacia adelante, pero antes de que tocara el piso fue sostenido por Tsuna.

Tsuna observo por unos segundos a Xanxus antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio. "Fiu, gracias a Dios golpee el lugar correcto." Murmuro. Los otros se acercaron.

"¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho a nuestro jefe?!" Demando Leviathan.

"¿Qué rayos quisiste decir?" Continuó Squalo.

"¿Lo mataste?" Preguntó con diversión Belphegor.

"¡¡¡Oh no, Jeeeeffeeee!!!" Lloriqueó Lussuria.

Tsuna sonrió. Miro a Xanxus. Xanxus no se movió ni un centímetro, solo sus ojos continuaban mirando a la gente. "Solo está paralizado. Intenté un nuevo movimiento que Reborn me enseño el otro día, se trata de golpear un nervio en el cuello para paralizar a una persona." Explicó Tsuna.

"Oh, muy efectivo." Comento Fran.

Tsuna se rió. "De hecho, aun no había completado el movimiento así que no estaba muy seguro de haber golpeado el nervio correcto. Pero supongo que lo hice. Reborn dijo que hay una posibilidad del 50% de matar a la persona si te equivocas de nervio."

Los otros se le quedaron viendo, incluyendo a Xanxus.

"¡¡Casi matas al jefe!!" Se escandalizo Lussuria.

"Así que eso es la intuición Vongola ¿eh?" Dijo Belphegor.

Después de poner a Xanxus en su recamara, Tsuna estaba listo para retirarse. "Espero que no causen mucho daño por aquí. Xanxus está algo gruñón…"

Squalo rodó los ojos. "Se pone así cierta semana del mes. Es por eso que no quería que vieras. Tú y él son como un gorila contra una bestia."

"Auch, ¿soy una bestia?" Murmuro con una mueca Tsuna, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Xanxus pasando por alto la mirada asesina que el tipo le dirigía. Tsuna sonrió inocentemente. "¿Estas como una mujer con su periodo, eh Xanxus?"

Los otros resoplaron. Podían ver como las cicatrices de Xanxus se empezaban a remarcar; lo cual indicaba que Xanxus estaba muy, muy enfadado. Tsuna soltó una risita, palmeando el hombro del paralizado hombre. "¡Oh, wow! ¡Tus cicatrices aparecieron! Nunca antes las había podido ver tan de cerca, se te ven bien." Dijo, trazando con su dedo las cicatrices en el rostro de Xanxus.

Las cicatrices se oscurecieron aun más. Los demás miembros del Varia solo podían sudar. "Sabes Decimo-chan, no deberías hacer eso…" Murmuro Belphegor, recibiendo asentimientos con la cabeza de los otros.

"Aww, ¿por qué no? No es peligroso en este momento." Dijo con una infantil mueca de enfado, mientras trataba de suprimir otra risita. Le encantaba molestar a Xanxus, ya que en el pasado no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. La mirada de Xanxus no lo asustaba, porque no podía hacerle nada en ese momento ¿verdad? De repente la cara de Tsuna se ilumino con una sonrisa diabólicamente linda mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas a Xanxus. Con mucha fuerza. "¡¡¡Aww, eres tan lindo!!!" Exclamo Tsuna, aun sonriendo.

Los otros se quedaron sin aliento por el shock. Seguramente nunca habían visto que alguien le pellizcara las mejillas a su jefe. Tsuna solo se rió mientras soltaba al aun paralizado Xanxus, quien tenía las mejillas rojas. Podía jurar que veía un aura asesina alrededor de Xanxus.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir. SI Xanxus sigue enojado para cuando se pase el efecto, supongo que es su trabajo detenerlo chicos" Dijo alegremente Tsuna, recibiendo miradas de shock por parte de los otros.

"¡¡¡Espera, tú eres el que hizo enojar al jefe!!!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Tsuna ya había saltado desde la ventana del segundo piso y aterrizado suavemente en el suelo cuando dijeron eso. Rápidamente, se subió al auto. Justo cuando el auto dejo el área, Tsuna pudo escuchar un gran grito seguido de una explosión. Miro hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver como el castillo colapsaba y se convertía en ruinas. Tsuna sudo un poquito, 'Sabía que la parálisis no duraría mucho tiempo, tengo que pedirle a Reborn que me lo muestre otra vez.'


	5. Chapter 5

Con forme los días pasaban, Tsuna estaba cada vez más y más ocupado con sus trabajos que realmente descuidaba su sueño por las noches, únicamente concentrado en trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. A pesar de eso, porqué. Si fuera el Tsuna más joven que se estremecía fácilmente al ver su tarea, hubiese resignado a ser la cabeza de los Vongola. Conforme fue creciendo ese infatil comportamiento lo fue abandonando, aunque no del todo. Sabía que era su responsabilidad mantener en alto el nombre de los Vongola, y no iba a escapar.

Tsuna suspiró. _'Sí claro. Me gustaría escapar de la reunión de mañana. ¡Será el infierno! Al menos para mí.'_

Hojeo el papeleo que Gokudera le había mandado en la mañana como preparativo para la reunión. Lo había leído, pero aún así sentía mariposas en el estomago. _'Otra vez, ¿de qué se trataba? ¡Ah! Sí, estamos reuniéndonos para hablar acerca de temas que tienen que ver con Italia y su gente.'_ Tsuna rodó los ojos. _'Como si yo tuviera algo que ver con eso.'_

En ese momento, entró Gokudera con un teléfono. "Décimo, un hombre llamado Hiruma Yoichi desea hablar con usted." Informo pasándole el teléfono a Tsuna.

La cara de Tsuna se ilumino con el nombre. "Hola, ¿Hiruma-san?"

"Estúpida mafia, ¿no quieres hacernos una fiesta de bienvenida?"

"¿Eh? ¿Ya están aquí? ¿En serio?" Preguntó emocionado Tsuna.

"¡Ya-Ha! ¡El estadio esta a la mitad de su construcción?"Declaró triunfante Hiruma.

"¡Wow, que rápido!" Exclamó Tsuna. "Me encantaría verlos, pero tengo un horario apretado." Dijo. "No se preocupen, ya encontrare tiempo para hacerles una fiesta."Añadió.

"¡Kekeke, eres tú el que tiene que estar preocupado, porque no se cuanto tiempo mi bazooka vaya a estar quieta!" Rió maniáticamente Hiruma. Tsuna sudo mientras escuchaba un sonido estruendoso y a Mamori gritar '¡Vas a dejar sordo al bebe!' del otro lado de la línea.

"Urm, Hiruma-san, por favor cálmese y no haga nada peligroso ¿sí? 'Por el bien de los Vongola.' Le pediré a un amigo que los lleve a dar un tour por la zona."Dijo Tsuna.

"Está bien. ¡Adiós, estúpida mafia!"

Tsuna suspiró, sin embargo sonrió. Le pidió de favor a Yamamoto que fuera a encontrarse con el equipo de americano y supuestamente, saliera con ellos. Yamamoto acepto gustoso, a pesar del disgusto de Gokudera, porque eso significaba que él iba a ser el único que ayudara a Tsuna con el trabajo, no es que le molestara pero el pensamiento de que Yamamoto se estuviera divirtiendo cuando él estaba trabajando era simplemente… inexplicable. Aún así, su yo mano-derecha interno se inchó de orgullo al pensar que su amado Décimo solo dependería de él.

(N/A: Solo para que lo sepan, toda la conversación en la reunión en italiano.*)

"¿Incrementar los impuestos? ¡Eso es ridículo!" Dijo fuertemente Tsuna, no le importo atraer la atención de los otros en la exclusiva y secreta reunión. De hecho, eso es lo que querían. "No deberíamos molestar a la gente solo porque queremos más fondos para la mafia. Eso es muy egoísta." Continuó con una molesta mirada.

"Decimo, es solo un pequeño incremento. No hay necesidad de preocuparse tanto." Dijo una de las personas sin cara (para Tsuna).

Tsuna rodó los ojos. "Sí, claro pequeño dices. Sé lo que van a hacer. Van a forzar al primer ministro y al presidente a incrementar los impuestos, y después las demás cosas y bienes van a subir de precio. Los italianos van a entrar en caos si eso llega a pasar."

Los otros rieron. "No se preocupe Decimo, los italianos saben cómo estirar el dinero. No como los japoneses."

Tsuna dio un respingo. "No voy a tolerar tal comparación."Dijo con tranquilidad pero con un aire de superioridad, su mirada era seria y amenazante, haciendo que las personas en la sala guardaran silencio. Después de todo, sabían que el niño era su superior.

Satisfecho con el silencio, Tsuna continúo. "Simplemente no es justo para los italianos. Comemos gracias a su dinero."

"¿Quién es justo últimamente, Vongola Decimo? Admítalo, está siendo injusto con nosotros." Dijo uno de los Mayores. Tsuna alzó las cejas.

"Aprobó algunos fondos para que un japonés construyera un estadio aquí. El dinero era de nosotros los italianos." Declaró otro.

Tsuna retrocedió un poco ante eso. "Tengo mis razones para eso. No necesitan cuestionar mi decisión." Dijo, tratando de retomar el control de la reunión. Los otros rieron de nuevo. Tsuna podía escuchar los susurros 'Che, la misma patética excusa de siempre.' La cara de Tsuna estaba ardiendo en emociones.

"Perdonen, pero esta reunión no es para discutir sobre italianos y japoneses." Dijo una mujer, interrumpiendo los susurros.

El hombre anterior le sonrió a Tsuna, "De cualquier manera Decimo, aún tiene que adaptarse a su nuevo ambiente. Usted es japonés, nosotros italianos. Una gran diferencia." Dijo sarcásticamente. El hombre a su lado sonrió con deleite. Continuo, "Vivió en Japón antes de llegar aquí así que no sabe como lidiamos con las cosas por aquí."

Tsuna lo miro con furia. "¿Es eso? Desde que llegue aquí he estudiado un montón de cosas, así que no hay razón para decir eso."

"Aún tiene mucho que aprender." Dijo otro.

"Pero-"

"Solo déjenos manejar esto, Decimo."

Y con eso, continuaron con la reunión dejando a Tsuna sin ninguna oportunidad de interrumpir su discusión por cuatro largas otras.

Cuando la reunión termino, Tsuna fue al baño.

"¡¡Maldición!!" Siseo Tsuna como una serpiente a la cual se le escapa su presa, golpeando con su puño la pared. No le importo la sangre que se escurría de sus adoloridos puños debido a la fuerza del golpe. Apretó los dientes, lavando su distorsionada cara en el lavabo y se miro en el espejo. Parecía exhausto y su cara se oscurecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Frunció el ceño. Esas despreciables personas eran las culpables de que ya no fuese el oh-que-ingenuo-e-inocente Tsuna de tiempo atrás. Se sentía humillado y avergonzado además de disgustado, esa reunión era una de las grandes reuniones con los mayores y los aliados. Era el que ostentaba el cargo superior en la reunión, sentado en uno de los extremos, en la silla más decorada y ostentosa; pero era ignorado por los otros.

Tsuna gruño con furia.

Desde que llego a Italia y se convirtió oficialmente en el Decimo, los mayores y los aliados de los Vongola lo miraban como si fuera una especie de marioneta de un niño japonés. No era su culpa haberse convertido en el Decimo. Incluso salvo a esas fraudulentas familias cuando peleo contra Byakuran en el futuro hacia años atrás. Y lejos de ser apreciado, era regañado y ridiculizado. ¿Qué clase de mala pasada era esa? Huh, bueno; no es como si pudiera decirles. El evento del futuro era algo super secreto, que no le fue revelado a nadie más que los directamente involucrados. Reborn les hizo prometer a todos que no dirían nada.

Tsuna suspiró. Miro su mano ensangrentada. Esas manos, pensó, estaban manchadas con la sangre de innumerables personas. Tanta, tan concentrada, que no las podía limpiar sin importan cuanto lo intentara. Sería mentira si dijera que no había matado a ninguna persona, siendo la cabeza de una de las más prestigiosas familias de la mafia y eso. No podía evitar matar, tenía que hacerlo para mantener el balance de la mafia con el resto del mundo. Lloró por una noche entera después de su primer asesinato, años atrás. Aún ahora, lo lamentaba, sentía la culpa corroerlo por dentro.

Fue ese insoportable sentimiento lo que lo llevo a su política de no matar a alguien con familia. No importaba que tanto se quejaran los mayores de su política, a Tsuna no le importaba. La política aplicaba para él y solo para él, los mayores y los otros miembros eran libres de matar. Sonaba frío, como si Tsuna no quisiera mancharse las manos de sangre y le pidiera a otros hacer el trabajo sucio. Pero Tsuna no podía obligarlos a seguir su política ¿verdad? Querían matar para mostrar su poder como mafiosos. Para ellos, Tsuna era solo un niño. No obstante, trataba de mantener su política aunque había veces que casi… _casi_ la rompía.

Tsuna soltó una risita en derrota. Ese era el precio de convertirse en mafia. Tenía que pagarlo para mantener a su familia a salvo, sin importar si el sobrevivía o no. Sabía que vivirá porque Reborn se había encargado de que tuviera suficientes arrepentimientos como para dejarlos sin arreglar.

Recargándose en la pared, brinco cuando escucho la familiar voz de Reborn, "¿Debería dispararles?"

Tsuna miro al niño, quien estaba sentado en uno de los retretes, pistola en mano; se veía serio.

"Reborn, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Lo escuché todo, ¿Debería dispararle?" Repitió Reborn.

Tsuna parpadeó, luego sonrió. "No, está bien. Gracias, Reborn."

"¿Cuándo dejaras de ser un cobarde y dejar que hagan lo que quieran?" Dijo con molestia, Reborn.

Tsuna rió. "No lo soy. Solo están irritados de que sea el Decimo tan joven y de que tenga a personas importantes, como tú y el Noveno, respaldándome." Dijo calmadamente. "Además, quiero ganarme su respeto y lealtad a mi manera. No me verán cómo menos cuando el día llegue." Continuo, con seriedad y determinación.

Reborn sonrió con satisfacción. "Estaré esperando."

"… Gracias, Reborn." Murmuro Tsuna, sonriéndole al niño.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y Tsuna se encontraba escribiendo un reporte como siempre (una aprobación de fondos para reconstruir el castillo Varia) en su oficina, de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño. '_Se supone que este no es mi trabajo, es el Xanxus. Él es el que destruye el castillo. Aunque es en parte mi culpa por que yo hice enojar a Xanxus…_' Frunció el seño. _'¿Y eso qué? Esa no es una razón para obligarme a escribir su reporte. De aquí viene el rumor de que gasto mucho dinero para mi propio beneficio…'_

Tocaron a la puerta dos veces antes de que Tsuna levantase la mirada y viera a Gokudera sosteniendo una taza de lo que suponía era su café favorito. Tsuna sonrió. "Gracias, Gokudera."

"No es nada, Décimo." Respondió Gokudera mientras le daba la taza.

"¿Está todo bien, Décimo?"

Tsuna lo miro pensativamente. "Gokudera, ¿te encuentras bien?" Pregunto con suavidad.

Gokudera dio un respingo. "E-estoy bien. ¿Qué le hace decir eso?"

Tsuna ladeo su cabeza diciendo, "Mi linda mano-derecha siempre se encuentra de buen humor, pero parece que hoy esta algo deprimido." Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras agregaba, "Estas sonriendo, pero debajo de tu sonrisa puedo percibir tu tristeza."

Gokudera se sonrojo con las palabras, siempre le gustaba que su Décimo le hablara con cariño. "No… no es nada, Décimo." Tartamudeo.

"Gokudera, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti. Después de todo, hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo" Dijo gentilmente Tsuna, sabía que Gokudera no sería capaz de contenerse por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, el Guardián de la Tormenta lo estaba enfrentando a él, Sawada Tsunayoshi, famoso por hacer que personas como Mukuro, Hibari e incluso Xanxus se arrodillaran ante él. Tsuna empezó a llevar la cuenta regresiva en su cabeza. Tres… dos… uno…

"Décimo, es usted demasiado bueno." Murmuro Gokudera.

'_Bingo.'_ Pensó Tsuna.

"Solo estoy molesto por la manera en que ese maniático del beisbol se va con el estúpido equipo de americano. Es un maniático del beisbol y ahora un ñoño del americano. Sí, gran cosa. " Dijo el guardián con el ceño fruncido.

Tsuna parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender por completo a lo que se refería su amigo. Ah sí, es sobre Yamamoto. Bueno, ese cabeza hueca amigo suyo le estuvo contando en la mañana lo maravilloso que era el equipo de americano. No era que Tsuna le molestara, es más escuchaba con emoción. No entendía porqué Gokudera estaba molesto. Suprimió una sonrisa.

"Ya sabes cómo es Yamamoto, ama los deportes y todo lo relacionado con ellos más que cualquier otra cosa."Declaró razonablemente Tsuna.

Gokudera suspiró. "Eso es lo que odio de él."Dijo. "Lo entiendo, Décimo. No se preocupe de mí, por favor. Ah sí, me llevare sus trabajos terminados."Continuo, tomando una pila de papeles al salir.

Tsuna miro a la saliente figura. _'Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no acabara aquí…'_

--

"¡Yo, Tsuna! ¿Ya terminaste de trabajar?" Pregunto Yamamoto una tarde que visitaba a Tsuna en su oficina.

"Sí, fue un día pesado. Mi cuerpo esta acalambrado de estar sentado aquí por horas." Se quejó Tsuna, estirando hacia arriba sus brazos para liberar la creciente presión en su cuerpo.

Yamamoto se rió. "Quizás deberías hacer deportes de vez en cuando." Dijo.

Tsuna sonrió. "NO soy bueno en los deportes." Respondió. Yamamoto rió de nuevo.

"Como sea, Tsuna; Ryohei acaba de llamar. Dice que el asalto en Malasia fue un éxito." Lo informo Yamamoto.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¿Hibari-san se comporto?" Preguntó alegremente Tsuna. Le encantaba recibir noticias de Hibari, ignorando el hecho de que cada vez que oia de él sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rosa al recordar cierto beso.

"Seh, Ryohei dijo que todo estuvo bien por allá. Pero que Hibari se quedará un poco más para realizar investigaciones y Ryohei decidió quedarse con él."

"Bueno, está bien. Hibari siempre está ocupado con sus investigaciones." Respondió Tsuna.

"Ah, es cierto. Tsuna, ¿estás libre este sábado?" Preguntó Yamamoto.

Tsuna lo pensó un poco. "Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a invitarme a salir?" Le pregunto juguetonamente.

Yamamoto solo le sonrió. "Si tú quieres, no veo porque no." Le respondió en tono burlón. "No, solo te pregunto porque pensaba hacer la fiesta para el equipo de americano en la mansión, ¿puedo?" Continuo esperanzado.

"¿En serio? ¡Esta bien! ¡Cuento contigo Yamamoto! Quiero que los 'Devil Bats' disfruten la fiesta." Dijo con aprobación Tsuna. "Especialmente la estrella, Eyeshield 21." Añadió.

Yamamoto se rió. "Es cierto. ¡Quizás demuestre su carrera en la fiesta!"

"¡¡La manera en que ese tipo corre en el campo, es inhumanamente rápida!!" Exclamo con emoción Tsuna.

"No solo él, el quarterback genio Hiruma, la magnum de las 60 yardas Musashi, el receptor Monta e incluso el As de los 'White Knight' Shin; ¡¡están aquí!!"

Tsuna se quedo boquiabierto. "¿En serio? ¿Ese Shin Seijuro? ¡No me dijiste que estaba aquí!"

Yamamoto soltó una risita. "¿No te dije? Bueno, supongo que se vino con el resto, supongo que… es porque ese Eyeshield lo invitó. Son amigos."

Tsuna sonrió con alegría. "Lo son, ¿verdad? ¡Pero cuando están en el campo se enfrentan como si fuesen némesis! ¡¡Honestamente sus juegos son los mejores!!"

"Tienes razón. He grabado algunos de sus juegos. ¿Quieres que los veamos algún día?" Dijo Yamamoto.

"¡¿En serio, Yamamoto?!¡¡Wow!!"

Se miraron con expresiones ilegibles, antes de darse los cinco como si hubieran encontrado una perfecta solución para una guerra mundial.

"¡Somos mejores amigos del americano!" Dijo Yamamoto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tsuna también estaba sonriendo, olvidándose por completo del pequeño problema de Gokudera.

Así fue, hasta el desayuno del día siguiente.

* * *

"¿Qué? ¿Una fiesta para ellos? ¿En la mansión?"Repitió con incredulidad Gokudera. Tsuna sudo mientras mordisqueaba su pan en silencio. Yamamoto les había contado a todos sobre los planes.

"Sí, Tsuna lo aprobó. Y lo espera con emoción ¿verdad, Tsuna?" Respondió Yamamoto con una pregunta que hizo que Tsuna sonriera nerviosa y forzadamente. _'Palabras equivocadas, Yamamoto…' _Pensó mientras Gokudera lo miraba con shock.

"¡Yay!¡¡Una fiesta para mí!!"Cantó Lambo.

Fuuta se rió. "No, Lambo. Es para los amigos de Tsuna-nii." Les explico a Lambo e I-Pin.

Tsuna rió nerviosamente.

"Ya veo. Bueno, Décimo, son sus amigos después de todo. Sí, hay que hacer una gran fiesta." Dijo Gokudera, su expresión estaba cubierta por su cabello.

"Gokudera, yo-"

"Lo siento, Décimo. Estoy lleno. Iré a mi habitación." Lo cortó Gokudera y salió del comedor. Tsuna pudo ver su expresión herida antes de que saliera.

"¡Gokudera!" Gritó, pero no esperaba que Gokudera regresara. Se volteo hacia Yamamoto con esperanzas de que el tipo arreglara las cosas. Porque podía ¿no? Él y Gokudera se la pasaban peleando la mitad del tiempo y aún así su amistad estaba bien. Sin embargo, Tsuna se sorprendió al ver la expresión seria de Yamamoto mientras este miraba la puerta por la que Gokudera había salido. _'¿Ya… Yamamoto?'_

"¿Yamamoto?" Probó Tsuna.

Yamamoto lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa en la cara. "¿Sí, Tsuna?"

'_No es la sonrisa de siempre…_' Pensó Tsuna. "Tú… y Gokudera no están peleados ¿verdad?" Pregunto dudoso.

"¡No te preocupes por eso, Tsuna! ¡Estamos bien!" Respondió Yamamoto riendo forzadamente.

Lentamente Tsuna sonrió. "Bueno, si tú lo dices… realmente espero que estén bien."

Al día siguiente, Tsuna no vio a Gokudera por ningún lado en la mansión. Sabía que el tipo se había encerrado en su habitación y se reusaba a salir porque había enviado una doncella con el desayuno para Gokudera. Aunque Tsuna quería ver a Gokudera, Reborn lo había mantenido ocupado con trabajo. Trabajos que se acumulaban y que sin la ayuda de Gokudera, Tsuna se había tenido que desvelar unas cuantas noches. No culpaba a Gokudera, el tipo se merecía unos días de descanso después de todo.

Cuando Tsuna se las arreglo para tener algo de tiempo para visitar a Gokudera, encontró a Yamamoto parado frente a la habitación del tipo con una expresión seria en la cara. Tsuna solo observo desde el rincón, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Yamamoto con una cara como esa. Las manos listas para tocar la puerta pero que simplemente no lo hacían.

Tsuna empezó a sospechar, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba entre sus dos guardianes?

* * *

*No sé si alguien lo ha notado, pero cuando escribes 10° en español lleva acento en la 'e' y cuando lo haces en italiano no.

**Notas del Autor:**

¿Alguna vez les dije que Tsuna era realmente inocente cuando se trata del AMOR? Hmm, pues así es.

**Notas del traductor:**

¡Vaya! Este capítulo me costó horrores, pero al fin está aquí. Quiero agradecer el apoyo de los lectores de esta historia, no desesperen… que si la voy a continuar, lento pero seguro; solo les pido paciencia.

¿Saben? Mientras lo traducía tuve ganas de darle a Tsuna un par de sapes, aunque luego me daban ganas de abrazarlo, es tan lindo. En fin… mándenme sus comentarios/opiniones, siempre es lindo ver que piensan de todo esto.

¡Feliz día de reyes!


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna suspiro incontables veces ese día.

"Tome, Decimo-senpai. Beba un poco de café." Dijo Fran ofreciéndole una taza.

"Gracias." Murmuro con agradecimiento Tsuna.

"Shishishi. No puedo creer que hayas venido por un poco de paz mental. Hasta donde yo sé, somos gente perturbada."Declaró Belphegor con una gran sonrisa.

Tsuna hizo una mueca. "Pueden ser amables si se comportan. Además, también vine a revisar el nuevo castillo." Murmuro."Los trabajadores si que construyen rápido." Añadió, impresionado.

Squalo se rió. "¡Por supuesto! ¡No podían aguantar el tormento de estar con nosotros! ¡Así que era mejor que se apresuraran a terminarlo para que pudieran sacar sus traseros de aquí!"

Tsuna se rió. El castillo se veía nuevo, con algo de renovación por aquí y por allá. Aún así, se veía igual que antes.

"Es tu día de suerte. El Jefe está dormido en su habitación, mientras que Luss-senpai y Levi-senpai salieron de compras."Dijo Fran. "Bueno, si Bel-senpai y Squalo-senpai no se pelean hoy, quizás sea un buen día para todos." Continuo.

"¿Así que quieres que arruine tu día?" Pregunto sonriendo, Belphegor.

Fran lo ignoro. "Decimo-senpai, parece que tiene problemas, ¿le importaría contarnos?"

Tsuna sonrió. "No es un problema realmente… solo me intriga un poco."Dijo. Los tres miembros del Varia se concentraron en él. "Es sobre Gokudera y Yamamoto. Han estado… raros últimamente."Continuó.

"¡¡Vooii!! ¡Ese tipo siempre esta raro con su estúpida sonrisa!"

"Shishishi, quizás ese bastardo de la dinamita esta extraño porque no hemos peleado en un buen rato."

"¿Raros en qué manera, senpai?"

Tsuna decidió responderle a Fran.

"Pues, esta esa vez en que Gokudera estaba realmente enojado porque Yamamoto no dejaba de hablar de una cosa en particular. Parecía que Gokudera realmente odiaba esta… cosa y ha estado encerrado en su cuarto desde entonces. Luego, vi a Yamamoto todo serio parado frente a su cuarto pero jamás entró, solo se quedo ahí parado." Les contó Tsuna. "Nunca había visto a Yamamoto así, usualmente entra en los cuartos de los demás cuando quiere. Y Gokudera jamás se molesta por mucho tiempo cuando tiene una pelea con Yamamoto." Terminó, con la curiosidad naciendo en su rostro.

Squalo, Belphegor, y Fran se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar a Tsuna.

"Así que…¿Qué opinan?" Les preguntó Tsuna.

Los tres se aclararon las gargantas al unisonó.

"¿No sabe lo que significa eso, senpai?"Preguntó con cautela Fran. Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

"Siempre supe que no eras muy brillante." Murmuro Squalo, rodando los ojos.

"¡Hey! ¡Qué grosero! Solo díganme que es." Demando impacientemente Tsuna.

"Decimo-chan, eso significa que son gays."Dijo con franqueza Belphegor.

Tsuna se quedo boquiabierto.

"Siempre me dieron esa impresión. Se comportan extraño cuando están juntos."Declaró Squalo.

"¡Imposible! No traten de calumniar a mis amigos." Gruño Tsuna, frunciéndoles el ceño.

"No estamos calumniándolos, senpai. Quizás sea verdad." Intento Fran, pero Tsuna lo desdeño.

"No puede ser, siempre han sido muy populares entre las chicas…"

"¡Vooii! ¿Y los has visto salir con alguna chica?" Se burló Squalo.

Tsuna parpadeo. "Bueno, no… pero eso no significa que sean… es simplemente imposible. Están inventando cosas." Dijo en tono acusador.

Belphegor rodó los ojos. "Oh, que inteligente de ti, te diste cuenta de que estamos inventando cosas." Murmuro, recibiendo un ceño fruncido por parte de Tsuna.

"De cualquier manera Decimo-senpai, ¿qué es esa cosa por la que Gokudera-senpai estaba tan molesto?" Pregunto con interés Fran.

"No, no es nada importante. Les gusta mucho pelear…" Respondió Tsuna.

"Se aman, maldito mocoso." Declaró Squalo.

Tsuna lo miro. "¡Por supuesto, son amigos! Yo también los amo."

"No, Decimo-chan. No esa clase de amor. Shishshi, son como nosotros."Dijo Belphegor, abrazando fuertemente a Fran.

Fran parecía apenado. "Bel-senpai, no me toque por favor."

Tsuna se quedo boquiabierto. "¿Qué están..?"

Squalo golpeo a Belphegor en la cabeza con la vaina de su espada. "¡Eso es desagradable, maldito príncipe! ¡¡No hagas eso en público!!" Grito con irritación, después miro a Tsuna. "Bueno mocoso, desde esa vez que Luss besó a este tarado, ha estado persiguiendo a la estúpida rana." Miro a Fran mientras continuaba, "No es como si a la rana le molestara, y eventualmente terminaron juntos."

Fran lo miro. "Squalo-senpai , ¿qué hay de usted y el jefe?"

¡¡¡SWISSHHH!!!

"¡Hey, maldito pelo largo, rebanaste mi corona!"

La cara de Tsuna se volvió inexpresiva mientras observaba como los tres comenzaba a pelear. Bueno, ciertamente hoy no era su día. Se paro mientras murmuraba, "Me voy a casa."

* * *

"¿A dónde fuiste, Tsuna idiota?"

Tsuna se volteo inmediatamente para ver a Reborn a un lado. Estaban en el arco de la entrada de la mansión Vongola.

"Oh, Reborn. Solo fui a ver a los Varia. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?"Pegunto Tsuna, mientras abría la puerta para revelar un vestíbulo bellamente decorado. _'Yamamoto está haciendo un buen trabajo.'_ Pensó.

"Sabes que la fiesta es hoy en la noche, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Reborn, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"Claro que lo sé. No hay de qué preocuparse. Yamamoto y las doncellas se están haciendo cargo." Contesto con tranquilidad Tsuna.

"¿Para qué fuiste a ver a los Varia? Sabes que no me gusta que te asocies con ellos si no es por algo importante." Dijo Reborn, insatisfecho con la respuesta de Tsuna.

Tsuna sonrió. "Está bien, no son tan malos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ir a pedirles un concejo es algo bobo." Murmuro obscuramente, recordando las declaraciones de los Varia sobre Gokudera y Yamamoto.

Reborn suspiró. "Sin duda alguna, los Varia son el escuadrón elite de asesinato de los Vongola. Pero aún así no puedes confiar del todo en ellos. Recuerda lo que les hicieron al Noveno y a ti cuando se vieron por primera vez. Todavía no los perdono del todo." Dijo con inocencia.

Tsuna le sonrió.

-------------

"¡¡¡YA-HA!!!"

"Gracias por la fiesta, Sawada-san." Dijo educadamente Mamori-san, sosteniendo a su bebe entre sus brazos. Toda la mansión había sido trasformada en una discoteca esa noche, con decoraciones aquí y allá.

"¡Gracias Sawada-san! ¡Por cierto, soy Suzuzna, capitana del equipo de porristas!" Se presento Suzuna y le dio un abrazo amistoso a Tsuna.

"¡Hola Suzuna-san, encantado de conocerla!" Le contestó Tsuna.

"¡¡¡Voy a festejar al MÁXIMO!!! ¿Tienen plátanos? ¡Los extraño!" Dijo Monta mientras hacia su pose favorita (ya saben, esa rodada y el símbolo de 'amor y paz' que le gusta hacer*)

Tsuna soltó una risita. "Lo siento, no tenemos." Le contestó con un tono de disculpa.

Hiruma pateo a Monta en la espalda. "¡Maldito mono, no arruines el ambiente!" Gritó.

"No volvemos a ver, Sawada." Lo saludo tranquilamente Musashi antes de seguir a Hiruma al salón principal.

"G…gusto e…en conocerlo, mafia-sama." Tartamudeo nerviosamente Sena mientras apretaba la mano de Tsuna vigorosamente.

Tsuna se rió. "¡Solo Tsuna está bien, Sena-san! No te preocupes, no voy a comerte ni nada por el estilo. ¡Soy un gran admirador tuyo!" Dijo con emoción, ganándose un sonrojo de parte de Sena. Fue cuando vio al hombre detrás de Tsuna y se quedo boquiabierto. "¡¿Eres Shin Seijuro-san?! ¡No esperaba verte por aquí!"

Shin asintió, sonriendo un poco. "Hola."

La fiesta fue un evento ruidoso y grande. Todos comieron hasta reventar (excepto por Shin quien solo comió de acuerdo a su régimen alimenticio), incluso encendieron el karaoke y se pusieron a cantar mientras los otros bailaban y los animaban. Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin se divertían jugando con Kei de seis meses de edad. Yamamoto estaba hablando animadamente con Sena y Musashi mientras que Reborn y Hiruma mantenían una profunda y oscura conversación (Tsuna no quería saber sobre qué). Gokudera no asistió a la fiesta, pero Tsuna ya se lo había esperado. Sintiéndose contento por el momento, se sentó en el sillón a lado de Shin quien estaba mirando a Sena.

"¿No quieres unírteles?" Pregunto amistosamente Tsuna.

"Solo verlos es suficiente para mí."Respondió Shin. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Tsuna sonrió. "Soy feliz con solo mirarles. Me alegra que se pudieran establecer aquí. No es fácil mudarse a otro país y dejar a tu familia y seres queridos atrás." Dijo.

"¿Hablas por experiencia propia?" Dijo Shin, sonriendo un poco. Tsuna rió apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Supongo que sí. Pero ya me acostumbre a este lugar. De cualquier manera, ya pasaron años."

"Eres un mafioso impresionante. Siempre pensé que la mafia era algo malo. Pero al verte, siento que es lo contrario. Te ves pequeño, pero tienes el corazón de una bestia." Declaró Shin haciendo reír a Tsuna. _'Primero Squalo y ahora Shin-san… quizás sí soy una bestia_.' Pensó con diversión.

"De hecho, creo que la gente pequeña tiene algo que atrae a otros hacia ellos." Murmuro Shin, mirando a Sena quien se reía de una de las bromas de Yamamoto. Aparentemente Sena noto la mirada de Shin, porque después de eso le sonrió con genuina alegría al más alto. Shin rió.

Tsuna miro a Shin, el tipo era aficionado a ver al más pequeño. De repente, Tsuna sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, _'¿Por qué lo ve de esa forma?_' Se pregunto, su cabeza le comenzaba a doler y su corazón se sentía pesado. Esbozo una sonrisa triste. "Esto es extraño…" pensó abiertamente.

Shin lo miro interrogativamente. "¿Qué es extraño?"

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos; pero esa acción solo empeoraba su dolor de cabeza a cada segundo. Sintiendo que ya no podía soportarlo, gimió.

"Tsuna, ¿te pasa algo?"Se escucho la preocupada voz de Yamamoto, quien se acercaba rápidamente a él.

"¿Tsuna-nii?" Dijo Fuuta al darse cuenta de la situación.

Tsuna cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y después los abrió. No, no podía permitir que sus amigos se preocuparan por él. Lentamente, sonrió masajeando su temple en un intento de aliviar su dolor. "Estoy bien, es solo una jaqueca." Dijo con suavidad.

"No me digas que no has dormido por quien-sabe cuántos días, otra vez Tsuna." Lo regaño ligeramente Yamamoto. "Ya te he dicho muchas veces, que no te quedes hasta tarde jugando en tu laptop, ¿no es así?"Continúo con suavidad.

Tsuna hiso una mueca. "Estoy bien Yamamoto. No me trates como a un niño pequeño." Dijo Tsuna.

"Lo eres, Tsuna idiota." Dijo con franqueza Reborn.

"Gezz, todo lo que deseo es disfrutar la fiesta en paz. ¡Entretén a los invitados!" Ordeno petulantemente Tsuna, a lo cual Yamamoto accedió con una sonrisa.

"Tsuna, parece que estas borracho y ni siquiera has bebido." Dijo, después entrecerró los ojos. "Espera, no estás bebiendo licor ¿verdad?"

"¡Ya-Ha! ¡Le di un vino de 50 años como regalo!" Dijo Hiruma con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh, querido! ¡Es menor de edad!"Dijo Mamori malhumorada.

"Si prestas atención, pareciera que todos están borrachos." Murmuro Musashi, mirando a Monta que tenía la cara roja y estaba hipando, a Suzuna que se encontraba dormida con una copa de vino en la mano, y a Sena que estaba tomando un pequeño sorbo de vino pero que ya se encontraba ruborizado. Aparentemente Shin lo había atrapado antes de que saliera corriendo a su máxima velocidad porque se sintió con mucha energía después de su bebida.

Tsuna rió, aún soportaba su licor. ¿O a caso no? Su mente se sentía pesada y su visión se encontraba borrosa. Cayó en un profundo sueño después de unos minutos, olvidándose completamente de la peculiar sensación de antes. Así fue, hasta la mañana siguiente cuando vio algo pecaminoso que cambio su vida para siempre.

* * *

Tsuna se despertó sintiéndose tranquilo esa mañana. Aún le dolía la cabeza, pero esta vez era la resaca. Todavía era temprano, así que Tsuna decidió bajar a la cocina por algo de jugo. Bostezó, frotándose los ojos con sueño. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dormí…"Murmuro. Justo cuando entraba a la cocina sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Hayato." Dijo sensualmente Yamamoto, sonriendo a l ver como Gokudera se ruborizaba. Se acerco y rodeo la cintura de Gokudera con sus manos. El sonrojo de Gokudera se intensifico. Yamamoto rió alegremente.

"Ta…Takeshi…" Murmuro Gokudera mientras Yamamoto lo besaba en la mejilla. "De...detente. Yo no-" Fue callado por la profunda y enamorada mirada de Yamamoto.

"¿Tú no?" Pregunto Yamamoto, con una sonrisita. "¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas? Lo que me dijiste anoche, ¿fue mentira?"

Gokudera parecía frustrado. "¡Qu-Por supuesto que no!"

Yamamoto se rió, antes de acorralar a Gokudera contra la pared y besarlo apasionadamente.

"Takeshi…"Gokudera gimió el nombre del hombre antes de que Yamamoto profundizara el beso, su lengua recorrió los suaves labios antes de entrar gentilmente. La lengua de Yamamoto se enredo con la de Gokudera, era lo más dulce que había probado en su-

¡¡¡BANG!!!

Tsuna golpeo la pared con su puño.

Yamamoto y Gokudera se separaron con sorpresa y voltearon a su alrededor, para encontrarse con Tsuna parado en la entrada con la mirada sombría.

Gokudera aventó a Yamamoto y trastabillo en su posición. "¡¡D…Décimo!!" Dijo sin aliento con la cara aún roja de la pena.

"No puedo creerlo." Murmuro fríamente Tsuna, su voz era peligrosa. Sus ojos avellana ardían con una furia carmesí.

"Tsuna, nosotros… podemos explicarlo." Dijo Yamamoto tratando de tranquilizar a su jefe.

"Sé lo que esto significa." Respondió Tsuna, su expresión facial estaba oscura con enojo.

Gokudera se acerco a él. "Décimo, por favor calm-"

"No te me acerques. ¡Me das asco!" Dijo Tsuna, haciendo que Yamamoto y Gokudera saltaran con sorpresa.

Como si Tsuna se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que dijo, observo la mirada herida de Gokudera y la congelada figura de Yamamoto. Sin embargo en ese momento, no le importaban ellos, se encontraba realmente furioso como para detenerse a pensar en sus duras palabras. Sin disculparse, sin dudar, Tsuna les dio la espalda y se fue por el pasillo, salió de la mansión, subió a su limosina privada y se alejo. Se sentía traicionado. Los Varia estaban en lo correcto, sus amigos eran… _"Ellos eran gays…"_

Gokudera sollozó, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Nunca imagino que su amado Décimo lo miraría con una expresión tan oscura y fría. Nunca, ni una sola vez.

Yamamoto solo se quedo parado, viendo la pared que había golpeado Tsuna; estaba manchada de sangre. Apretó sus puños. No quería que las cosas pararan así. No quería enfurecer a Tsuna, pero ya era tarde. Yamamoto bajo la mirada, se sentía tan avergonzado.

* * *

Tsuna se encontraba ahora en Venecia. De hecho, no sabía por qué sus pies lo habían llevado allí; sus pensamientos seguían dispersos y no sabía ni por donde iba. Entonces se dio cuenta, estaba ahí porque amaba la ciudad. Pero sobre todo, estaba ahí porque quería ver a alguien, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. El Noveno. Timoteo vivía ahí desde que se había retirado de ser el Nono. Una vez decidido su destino, se subió en un vaporetti para ir a donde el Noveno.

Llego a una simple pero gran casa. La cara de Tsuna se suavizo al ver que el hombre mayor salía y le sonreía con alegría.

"¡Tsunayoshi-kun, que agradable sorpresa!"Exclamo Timoteo, mirando al chico mientras Tsuna lo abrazaba.

"Lamento no poder venir tan seguido, Noveno." Respondió con arrepentimiento Tsuna mientras examinaba la cara del anciano. "Me alegra ver que se encuentra bien."

Timoteo rió. "Sí, de hecho. Pasa Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna siempre se sentía como en casa en ese lugar. Era por la calidez que inundaba la casa, emitida por la fuerte presencia del anciano. Tsuna deseaba poder ser como el Noveno, quien irradiaba una fuerte aura por su querida familia. Mientras Tsuna estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Timoteo miro al chico. Aún era pequeño para su edad, pero su cara se había oscurecido y parecía cansado. Sus ojos ardían con algo. Rabia, furia o quizás ira. Pero más importante era el golpe en su mano, que parecía reciente ya que la sangre no se había secado del todo.

Timoteo sonrió amargamente.

"¿Qué pasa, Noveno?" Pregunto con desconcierto Tsuna.

"Lo hiciste otra vez. ¿Verdad Tsunayoshi-kun? Es un habito tuyo." Dijo con suavidad Timoteo.

Tsuna no necesitaba preguntarse de que estaba hablando el Noveno, por qué sabía muy bien que era lo que Timoteo quería decir. Las únicas personas que sabían de su peculiar hábito eran Timoteo y Reborn. Quizás sus guardianes sabrían si eran lo suficientemente observadores.

Tsuna rió dolorosamente. "Es un habito que tengo que corregir." Dijo con suavidad.

Timoteo asintió calmadamente. "Reborn me comento que la última vez que golpeaste la pared fue por la reunión."

Tsuna miro sus manos. "Seh, la reunión no estuvo exactamente a mi favor. Si hubiese sido una guerra había perdido terriblemente."

Una mucama trajo dos tazas de café, y Timoteo le ofreció una a Tsuna. Mientras Tsuna lo bebía, el Noveno lo observo con intensidad. El chico le daba un poco de lastima, pero sabía que el chico no necesitaba su lastima. El chico se negaba a ser visto con desdén y consideración.

El Noveno suspiro. "No te preocupes demasiado por eso, Tsunayoshi-kun. Siempre he sabido que esa gente es corrupta. Si no hubiese sido porque me respetaban, se hubieran parado en mi cabeza."

Tsuna forzó una sonrisa.

"Pero no creo que ese sea tu problema esta vez, ¿Qué te ha estado abrumando tanto que tuviste que lastimarte la mano al golpear a la pobre pared, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Peguntó dulcemente Timoteo.

Tsuna apretó fuertemente su taza. "Es… acerca de mis amigos. Se gustan entre ellos." Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero Timoteo lo pudo escuchar.

"No veo el problema." Respondió Timoteo.

"¡¡¡Pero son…!!!" Tsuna no pudo terminar su enunciado, no soportaba decir esa odiosa palabra.

"Sí, ¿les atrae el mismo sexo?" Dijo Timoteo, sus ojos resplandecieron mientras continuaba, "¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?"

Tsuna se voltio, el solo pensamiento le enfermaba.

Timoteo sonrió. "Tsunayoshi-kun, entiendo porque estas tan enojado. Creciste en una familia normal, en un ambiente normal. Además, te gusta una linda chica."

Solo por un breve momento la cara de Tsuna se ruborizo. "Nunca pensé que fuesen así. Me siento…"

"¿Traicionado?" Lo cortó Timoteo. Tsuna asintió.

Timoteo suprimió una risita, pero no oculto su diversión. "No se trata de una traición, Tsunayoshi-kun. Tienes que aceptar que hay diferentes tipos de personas en el mundo. Que no pueden ser catalogados de la misma manera que el bien o el mal, hombres o mujeres. "

"¡¡Pero sigue estando mal!!"Dijo con desesperación Tsuna.

Timoteo lo miro, aún sonriendo. "El amor lo puede todo, Tsunayoshi-kun. Fue gracias a tu amor por tu familia que pudiste derrotar a los Millefiore en el futuro años atrás."

"Eso y esto son dos cosas diferentes."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Aun así, es amor. Después de todo, estas en la mafia, Tsunayoshi-kun. Vives en un mundo controlado principalmente por hombres. E incluso entre hombres, pasan este tipo de cosas. "Explico tranquilamente Timoteo.

Tsuna se le quedo viendo. "¿Quiere decir que… es algo normal?"

Timoteo rió. "Depende de ti si lo quieres ver así. Alguna vez fui joven y guapo como tú, Tsunayoshi-kun." Dijo. "Bueno, quizás no era tan lindo." Añadió y Tsuna sonrió. "Y también estuve rodeado de gente así. Pero aún así puedo salir con ellos, no son peligrosos." Terminó Timoteo.

Tsuna bajo la mirada. Recordó la escena entre Yamamoto y Gokudera, las duras palabras que les dijo se reprodujeron en su mente. Se sintió culpable. Recordó la peculiar sensación que tuvo la noche anterior al ver a Shin y Sena. '_¿Así que los deportistas también son como Yamamoto y Gokudera?_' Se pregunto. '_Nah, no puede ser. Son solo amigos_.' De repente, recordó el beso que Hibari de dio meses atrás. Su cara se tiñó de carmesí.

Miro a Timoteo, gracias al cielo el anciano estaba bebiendo su café y no se dio cuenta de la sonrojada cara de Tsuna. Lentamente, Tsuna cerró los ojos tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. _'No, ese beso ya no me puede molestar. Solo fueron como cinco segundos, nada que ver con el beso que Yamamoto le dio a Gokudera en la mañana. Fue más bien rudo y no pasional… DE CUALQUIER MANERA, no debería estar pensando en eso'_ Se dijo a sí mismo Tsuna. _'Además, es Hibari-san. Hibari-san no haría algo como eso.'_ Se aseguro.

Lentamente, volvió a mirar al Noveno. "¿Noveno?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Es usted… homosexual?"

Timoteo soltó una risita divertida antes de decir, "No. De hecho Tsunayoshi-kun, prefiero a lindas jovencitas como compañía."

Tsuna suprimió su risa. "Que buen gusto, Noveno." Dijo.

"Gracias, Tsunayoshi-kun." Respondió Timoteo complacido.

Tsuna pasó el resto del día hablando con el Noveno y ayudándolo con su nuevo pasatiempo, el cual era plantar flores. Después del almuerzo, se dio un pequeño tour por la ciudad. Incluso fue a la Piazza San Marco a tomarse un café en el Florian. Aunque Tsuna deseaba pasar más tiempo en Venecia, sabía que sus trabajos lo estaban esperando y solo se acumularían si faltaba por algunos días. No solo eso, Reborn… Tsuna gimió. No necesitaba pensar en lo que Reborn le haría si ignoraba sus trabajos.

---------

Después de su viaje a Venecia, Tsuna quien aun no se sentía preparado para encarar a sus dos guardianes, decidió visitar a los Varia. Últimamente, visitaba mucho al escuadrón de asesinato. No sabía por qué pero sentía que necesitaba hablar con Belphegor y Fran y pedirles su… concejo.

"¡¡¡VOOII!!! ¿Viniste otra vez? ¿Tanto nos extrañabas?" Dijo Squalo con burlona felicidad.

Tsuna frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde está Xanxus?" Pregunto.

"Está en su habitación, senpai." Respondió Fran.

"Ya veo. Bueno, hay algo que necesito discutir con Fran y Belphegor, y también contigo Squalo si es que eres homosexual." La voz de Tsuna era profunda y seria mientras se volteaba a ver a Squalo, quien se atraganto por la franqueza.

"¡¡Ma…maldito mocoso!! ¡¿Quieres que te mate?!"

Tsuna suspiro, estaba demasiado cansado como para pelear con alguien. "No, así que por favor escúchenme. Esta mañana los encontré besándose." Explico brevemente.

Squalo entendió inmediatamente lo que Tsuna quería decir, mientras que Fran se veía confundido y pregunto, "¿Quiere decir…?

"¿Quieres decir ese tipo de la espada y el bastardo de la dinamita?" Dijo Squalo mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a Fran. Fran dijo 'Ouch' mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Tsuna asintió, ¿quién más sino ellos? Pero lo que en verdad molesto a Tsuna fue la risa-ladrido de Squalo.

"¡¡Te dije que eran gays pero no me creíste!!" Dijo escualo entre carcajadas "¡¡¡Tienes la verdad en la cara, maldito mocoso!!! Y aún así estabas como diciendo, _'¡Oh no, son castos y puros! Creo que ellos-_" Squalo se detuvo inmediatamente al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Tsuna.

"¿Estas llamando a tu propia muerte en este momento, Squalo-san?" Pregunto dulcemente Tsuna, pero Squalo podía ver las llamas a su alrededor.

"Así que Decimo-senpai, aunque me gustaría ver como asesina a Squalo-senpai; estoy más interesado en saber que lo trae por aquí, después de enterarse." Pregunto Fran indiferentemente, atrayendo la atención de Tsuna hacia él.

"Oh, bueno yo solo… quería saber si hay algo que debería saber considerando que mis dos mejores amigos son así." Declaro suavemente Tsuna. La verdad era que no sabía que lo había traído al castillo Varia. Solo fue porque sabía que siempre sería bien recibido dejando de lado las malas palabras. Además, quería ganar algo de tiempo antes de que estuviera listo, realmente listo para encarar a sus guardianes.

Fran sonrió. "Bueno senpai-"

"¡¡¡ Vete al infierno, MALDITO PERVERIDO!!!"Belphegor bajo las escaleras, maldiciendo a quien sea que estuviese en la parte de arriba. Su cara traía una mueca, pero se volvió una sonrisa cuando vio a Tsuna en la sala. "Shishishi Qué demonios ¿tan pronto de regreso? ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?"

"Justo a tiempo, maldito príncipe. El mocoso quiere consejos sobre la vida amorosa de los gays." Dijo Squalo, sonriendo al ver la mueca de incredulidad de Belphegor.

"¿Qué, al fin decidiste volverte gay?" Pregunto Belphegor mientras se sentaba a lado de Fran.

"¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!" Negó Tsuna con la cara roja.

Belphegor sonrió de manera poco principesca. "Así que, ¿Qué estupidez quieres saber de un genio como yo?"

Squalo se rió sarcásticamente.

"Decimo-senpai, no debería preocuparse por sus amigos. No es como si se hubiesen transformado en personas diferentes. Se aman entre ellos, eso es todo." Dijo con seguridad Fran, tratando de convencer a Tsuna.

"Seh, a menos que empiecen a hacer cosas pervertidas entre ellos en público, trátalos normal." Sugirió Squalo.

"¿E…en serio?" Pregunto Tsuna, mirando con sus grandes ojos al trió Varia. El trió no pudo resistir la lindura que el Decimo estaba mostrando, así que solo pudieron asentir vigorosamente.

"Seh, no debes preocuparte para nada, Decimo-chan."

"Sin preocupaciones, senpai."

"Puedes contar conmigo para ahuyentar tus preocupaciones, maldito mocoso."

Tsuna suspiro con alivio, antes de sonreírles con alegría. "¡Gracias!"

"D- de cualquier manera, deberías obsequiarles lubricante. Shishishi." Dijo Belphegor, tomando a Fran entre sus brazos.

Inmediatamente Fran le dio un codazo en las costillas. Tsuna parpadeo.

"¿Lubricante? ¿Para qué?" El siempre inocente Tsuna les pregunto, a lo que respondieron con miradas de incredulidad.

"Tu sí que eres estúpido, mocoso." Dijo Squalo rodando los ojos.

Tsuna se levanto sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido. "¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con _lubricante_?"Pregunto fieramente.

Belphegor rió con deleite. "Contártelo es inútil. Deja que el príncipe genio te dé una demostración. Deberías estar agradecido porque nunca le muestro esto a nadie." Mientras lo decía, forzó a Fran a recostarse en el sofá e intento quitarle la camiseta y el pantalón al pobre chico. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo Fran lo pateo en la entrepierna y Squalo lo golpeo con su espada.

"¡¡Maldito príncipe!! ¡No te atrevas a hacer cosas tan asquerosas enfrente de mí!"Gritó Squalo mientras golpeaba por segunda vez al príncipe.

"Decimo-senpai, por favor ignore a este hombre. No está en sus cabales el día de hoy."Declaro Fran mientras Belphegor gemía de dolor detrás de él.

"¡¡Maldito príncipe retrasado!!" Añadió Squalo.

Tsuna frunció el ceño. "Sigo sin entender. No me han dicho para que es el lubricante."

Squalo quien se estaba desesperando, le explico francamente y sin dudar, "¡¡Escuchame bien, maldito mocoso!! ¡El lubricante es ampliamente usado hoy en día! Se usa para entrar suavemente –realmente suavemente- cuando tú-" Fran le dio una patada de karate en los huevos.

"¡¡¡VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

* * *

***:** En realidad ni yo sé muy bien a lo que se refiere, pero dejémoslo así ¿quieren?

**Notas del autor:**

Hahaha, realmente me agradaron Squalo y Bel en este capítulo. ¡¡Son tan lindos!!XD

Primero que nada, quería que Tsuna perdiera un poco de su inocencia… Es por eso que escribi 8059 primero, para que se pudiera dar cuenta de las cosas.

Oh, bueno, ahora que Tsuna se dio cuenta de que le pueden gustar los hombres, ¡¡¡¡es tiempo para la entrada de Hibari!!!!

Sé que Hibari ha estado esperando por esto, ¿verdad?

Hibari: ……………….

Hahaha, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Notas del traductor:**

Es muy tarde, pero creo que valió la pena… uff… estoy cansado. No tengo nada más que decir, salvo gracias por los reviews haciendo mención especial a Suigin Walker y Himeno Sakura Hamasaki quienes me han apoyado desde el inicio de la historia.


	7. Chapter 7

Notas de la autora:

Fuhahaha,¡¡el fanfiction está de vuelta!!

Y Hibari también!! XD

LOL. Estoy tan feliz de que al fin pude actualizar esta historia, Aunque estoy de vacaciones, estoy muy ocupada… […]

Disclaimer: Esto no es mío.

**Notas del traductor:**

Vaya quién lo diría, hana-chan dijo todo lo que quería decir… ohhh…. ¿podrá ver el futuro?.. en fin aquí la historia.

Disclaimer: ni mío.

* * *

Esa noche, Tsuna volvió a casa. Aunque estaba un poco nervioso al pensar en que tendría que encarar a Gokudera y Yamamoto, tenía que ser valiente. Después de todo era su Jefe, su Cielo, el Decimo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba frente al arco de la entrada de la mansión, listo para abrir la puerta, lo taclearon hacia el suelo.

"¡¡¡Jefe!!!" Exclamó alegremente Chrome, abrazando a Tsuna.

"¡C… Chrome!" Dijo Tsuna, sorprendido de verla. Después de Chrome se acomodara en su regazo, Tsuna le pregunto, "¿Cuándo llegaste?"

Chrome soltó una risita. "Esta mañana junto con los demás." Le contesto.

"¿Los demás? ¿Mukuro está aquí?"

"Kufufu, tanto tiempo sin vernos, Vongola." Mientras se escuchaba la voz de Mukuro, los alrededores se volvieron borrosos y después de unos segundos Tsuna se dio cuenta de que Chrome y él estaban en medio de un campo de flores. Mukuro estaba parado a cierta distancia de ellos con su típica sonrisa.

"¡Mukuro!" Exclamó felizmente Tsuna, Chrome lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Mukuro se acerco a ellos. "Pensé que este sería el escenario perfecto para dos personas que no se han visto en un largo tiempo." Dijo suavemente.

Tsuna se rió. "Tienes razón, ¿pero no está muy floreado?"

"Lo extrañamos mucho, Jefe." Expresó tímidamente Chrome. Tsuna le regalo una cálida sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano. "Yo también." Le dijo.

Mientras los dos hablaban un poco, Mukuro frunció el ceño al observar al muchacho.

"Vongola, estas más delgado. Y también, te vez cansado." Señaló.

Tsuna sonrió un poco ante la observación. Los alrededores se volvieron borrosos otra vez mientras Mukuro levantaba su ilusión, y aparecían ante la entrada.

"Escuche al niño hablar de eso, Vongola."

Tsuna movió nerviosamente su ceja. "Acerca… de ¿qué?"

Mukuro sonrió con satisfacción. "Acerca de tú-ya-sabes-que. Kufufu, te lo tomaste más en serio de lo que pensé."

Tsuna le lanzó una mirada sospechosa mientras decía, "Por la manera en que lo dices, pareciera que sabes desde hace mucho tiempo que son…"

Mukuro asintió vigorosamente. "No es muy difícil saber sobre esos dos, ¿verdad, mi querida Chrome?"

"Esta en lo correcto, Mukuro-sama" Respondió Chrome.

Tsuna parecía en shock. _'¿Incluso Chrome sabía sobre eso? ¡Y ni siquiera son tan cercanos a Gokudera y Yamamoto!_' Mukuro y Chrome siempre se la pasaban afuera. Rara vez se juntaban con los otros guardianes comparados con él, Tsuna. Gokudera y Yamamoto siempre estaban a su lado protegiéndolo. Esto hizo que Tsuna se sintiera peor, en todo este tiempo no se había dado cuenta de la relación entre sus dos guardianes.

Al tiempo que Tsuna se mostraba deprimido, Mukuro se le acerco y lo abrazó con suavidad. Tsuna estaba sorprendido por el repentino contacto.

"¿Mu…kuro?"

"Ya, ya, Vongola. No pongas esa cara." Dijo Mukuro con voz tranquila.

"Pero les dije todas esas horribles cosas… no soy digno de ser su amigo, deja a un lado su cielo." Dijo Tsuna en voz baja.

Chrome también lo abrazó. "Eso no es cierto, Jefe. Lo queremos por como es. Estoy segura de que Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun están esperando su regreso." Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tsuna.

Los tres se mantuvieron así por un ratito hasta que finalmente Tsuna sonrió y sintió como las fuerzas regresaban a él. "Gracias, Mukuro, Chrome." Dijo con agradecimiento. "Aunque no estén siempre a mi lado, sé que puedo contar con ustedes cuando más los necesite." Continuó sinceramente.

Mukuro soltó una risita. "Es un placer, Vongola. Ahora, ¿no creen que deberíamos entrar?" Sugirió, y Chrome empujo suavemente a Tsuna a la mansión. Antes de que Mukuro los siguiera, le echo una mirada a los arbustos.

Sonrió. "Oya, ¿no quieres entrar? Hace frío aquí afuera. "

Reborn simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Hiciste bien Mukuro. Así que no me equivoque al dejar que lo consolaras." Declaró. "Es un bebe." Añadió con un suspiro.

"Esperas demasiado de alguien que alguna vez trato de matar al joven amo." Respondió Mukuro sonriendo misteriosamente.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa no surtió efecto en Reborn. De hecho, se veía más serio con su pistola apuntando al Guardián de la Niebla.

"De hecho, no." Dijo. "Es por eso que estoy aquí, para observarte y estoy listo para dispararte al primer movimiento en falso."

Mukuro suspiró. "Han pasado cuatro años ¿y aun no confías en mí? Qué decepción. Kufufu."

"Aún soy su tutor. Tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para él." Declaró Reborn.

Mukuro se rió antes de entrar a la mansión seguido de Reborn.

"¡Chikusa! ¡Ken!" Canturreo Tsuna en cuanto los vio en la sala.

"Ha pasado un tiempo." Dijo Chikusa.

"¡Aún te ves débil, mocoso Vongola!" Remarco Ken.

Tsuna se rió. "Bueno, lo siento por ser tan deb-"

"¡¡¡DÉCIMO!!!"

La fuerte voz de Gokudera interrumpió a Tsuna, mientras dicho hombre venia corriendo hacia él. Gokudera se tropezó tres veces durante el proceso, su cara denotaba preocupación, alivio y al mismo tiempo se veía asustado; todo tipo de expresiones mezcladas entre ellas. Tsuna no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. ¿Debería correr con Gokudera y abrazarlo diciéndole '¡¡Te extrañe!!' o simplemente sonreírle brillantemente? Pero Chrome le dio un empujoncito y Mukuro le sonrió con seguridad, así que Tsuna se preparó para lo que fuese a pasar.

Gokudera se detuvo abruptamente, a unos pasos de Tsuna y forzó una sonrisa. "Es bueno que este de vuelta, Décimo. Estaba muy preocupado." Dijo.

"Um… Ya llegué." Respondió incómodamente Tsuna, mirando a Mukuro y Chrome esperando que le dieran instrucciones de que hacer ahora.

Entonces Yamamoto entro rápidamente a la habitación, recuperando el aliento en cuanto vio a Tsuna. Lo observo detenidamente pata ver si estaba bien, después de eso suspiro con alivio.

Tsuna se sentía avergonzado, sus dos amigos estaban realmente preocupados por él a pesar de lo que les había hecho en la mañana. ¿Qué tan idiota podía ser?

"Me alegra que estés bien, Tsuna." Dijo Yamamoto con su usual sonrisa, aunque a Tsuna le pareció un poco fingida. Yamamoto se le acerco, pero se detuvo a la misma altura que Gokudera.

Sintiéndose culpable, Tsuna trato de acercárseles y tocarlos pero Yamamoto dio un respinfo y Gokudera se alejo. Tsuna se sintió herido pero lo oculto.

"Bueno, usted… debe de estar muy cansado, Décimo. La cena esta lista." Murmuro Gokudera, tratando de no mirar a Tsuna. Si lo hacía podría ver la mirada sombría de Tsuna y no quería eso.

Sin embargo, Yamamoto no ignoro a Tsuna. De hecho, se arrodillo frente del chico y dijo con voz rasposa, "Lo siento, Tsuna."

Gokudera lo miro sorprendida antes de arrodillarse él mismo. "Yo también, lo siento Décimo."

Tsuna sacudió su cabeza. "No, no han hecho nada malo." Murmuro, tratando de tomar sus manos pero sus guardianes las retiraron rápidamente.

"¡Lo hicimos!" Gokudera sonaba histérico mientras continuaba, "¡Lo hicimos enfurecer!"

Tsuna se agacho frente a ellos sonriendo amargamente, "¿Desde cuándo estar enamorado está mal?"

"No, Tsuna. Estar enamorado no es algo malo." Respondió Yamamoto, mirando profundamente al chico, "Perro lo es si te hace enojar."

Tsuna estaba conmovido por sus dos amigos y eso lo hizo sentir aún más culpable. Sus amigos realmente lo apreciaban, valoraban y le confiaban sus vidas aun Cielo que ni siquiera se puede parar solo.

"Y tiene razón, Décimo." Dijo Gokudera, "Damos asco…"

Tsuna no pudo soportarlo más y los agarro fuertemente a ambos de los hombros. "¡Realmente lo siento! ¡Sé que lo que dije esta mañana fue horrible y aún así están preocupados por mí!" ¡¡Soy un amigo estúpido!!" Espetó.

Yamamoto y Gokudera solo miraron a Tsuna mientras continuaba, "Simplemente estaba sorprendido esta mañana… fue algo inesperado. Estaba tan shokeado al verlos… Y todo lo que dije, ¡no lo dije en serio!"

"Tsu… Tsuna…" Dijo Yamamoto.

"Debí haberlos apoyado. Debí haberme calmado y dejar que me explicaran. Pero no lo hice, y en lugar de eso me largue." Murmuro Tsuna con arrepentimiento.

"Esta bien, Tsuna. No te culpamos." Dijo gentilmente Yamamoto.

"Décimo, usted tiene el derecho de decir y hacer lo que hizo esta mañana." Añadió Gokudera.

Tsuna los miro con los ojos llorosos. "Chicos, perdónenme." Dijo mientras los abrazaba fuertemente. Ellos lo abrazaron de vuelta con algo de duda pues sabían que la culpa era de ellos y no de Tsuna. Pero el chico, les rogaba porque lo perdonaran; realmente era un buen chico.

"También lo sentimos." Murmuro Yamamoto sobre el espeso cabello de Tsuna.

Mukuro y Chrome le sonrieron al trió, mientras que Chikusa y Ken ignoraban totalmente la situación por estar viendo la TV. A Reborn no se le veía por ningún lado.

"Incluso si son aliens* del espacio exterior, incluso si no son humanos, ustedes son mis amigos." Declaró Tsuna, hundiéndose en la calidez emitida por sus dos guardianes.

De repente, Yamamoto se empezó a reír con ganas. Tsuna parpadeo confundido.

"¿Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto se rió más fuerte.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Pregunto con curiosidad Tsuna.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Tsuna,¡ eso fue impresionante!" Dijo Yamamoto entre risas. "¿Nosotros? ¿Aliens del espacio exterior? No sabía que era un alien." Continúo riéndose.

Tsuna se puso rojos mientras escuchaba la risita de Chrome.

"Aquí no hay ningún alien, Jefe." Dijo Chrome.

"De verdad, Vongola. Eso es algo absurdo." Declaró divertido Mukuro.

La cara de Tsuna se puso aún más roja. "Eso fue… solo algo que se me ocurrió decir." Balbuceó.

"¡¡Tú, maniático del beisbol!! ¡No te rías del impresionante discurso del Décimo! ¡Y tú también, cabeza de piña!" Defendió Gokudera a Tsuna, frunciendo el ceño mientras sacaba algunas dinamitas.

Fuuta y Lambo escucharon todo el ruido mientras se acercaban a la habitación.

"¿Qué paso?" Preguntó Fuuta mientras miraba a Tsuna, "¡¡Oh, Tsuna-nii, bienvenido a casa!!" Dijo, abrazando a Tsuna.

"¡Gahaha, Lambo también se unirá!" Exclamó Lambo, aventándose hacia Gokudera de cabeza.

"¡Gah, vaca estúpida! ¡Aléjate de mí!"

"Duele… debo… resistir." Murmuro Lambo entre sollozos, sacando su famosa bazooka.

¡¡¡POOF!!!

"Hola, joven Vongola y sus amigos." Saludó el Lambo adulto.

"Hola. Gracias a Dios que Bianchi no está por aquí." Dijo Tsuna.

"Mala suerte, Tsuna-idiota." Dijo Reborn, apareciendo de la nada con la no-vista-en-mucho-tiempo Bianchi.

Gokudera se desmayo en el acto.

"¡¡Romeo!!" Bianchi saco su poison-cooking y se la lanzo a Lambo adulto, quien corría como desesperado para salvar su vida.

Tsuna sudó. '_De repente todo esta tan animado._' Pensó. _'Oh, bueno, al menos es un final feliz… creo.'_

Al fin, Yamamoto dejo de reír y lo miro con su usual sonrisa. "Gracias, Tsuna. Realmente eres mi Cielo." Dijo con calma.

Tsuna le sonrió, su primera sonrisa genuina en todo el día.

"Ustedes realmente son mus amigos." Murmuro. "Incluso si son aliens." Añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Yamamoto.

* * *

"Es bueno que todo haya regresado a la normalidad." Se murmuro a sí mismo Tsuna, mientras realizaba algo de trabajo esa mañana. "Aunque no puedo decir que me guste hacer el papeleo." Añadió con una mueca, rasguñando los papeles con su pluma. _'¡Maldito, Reborn! ¡Solo porque me escape del trabajo ayer hoy me dio el triple de papeles para hacer hoy!'_ Reflexionó con molestia.

De repente, llamaron a su puerta. Levantó la mirada para ver quién era, y se encontró con una guapa y sexy sirvienta que jamás había visto que traía una taza de café en las manos. La sirvienta sonrió. "Le traje su café."

Tsuna miro a la sirvienta antes de devolverle la sonrisa. "Muchas gracias. Una taza de café de una hermosa dama como tú me alegra el día." Dijo con coquetería mientras tomaba la taza.

La sonrisa de la sirvienta se ensanchó. "Me alegra escuchar eso, joven Vong-"

"¡¡Quédate quieta!!" Gritó con furia Gokudera al irrumpir en la habitación, dinamita en mano. Yamamoto estaba a su lado, riéndose.

"¡Oh, son ustedes chicos!" Exclamó felizmente Tsuna.

"¡Por favor aléjese de esa sirvienta, Décimo!" Dijo Gokudera, acercándose a la sirvienta. "¡Las sirvientas o algún otro tipo de persona no están permitidas en la oficina del Décimo excepto por sus seis guardianes, el señor Reborn o algún otro miembro de la familia autorizado por el Décimo mismo!" Continúo, mirándola con desconfianza. "¡Esto es para prevenir emboscadas o algún ataque enemigo de quienes intentan matar al Décimo!"

Tsuna lo miro con asombro. _'Solo Gokudera puede memorizar una regla como esa'_ Pensó. De hecho, esa regla era una de las mil reglas escritas en las Leyes Vongola.

"Relájate Gokudera, ella es tan sexy que no creo que Tsuna la quiera dejar ir." Dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmar a su amigo, pero en lugar de eso solo añadió más leña al fuego.

"¡¡¿Qué carajos?!! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso del Décimo! ¡¡ El Décimo no es un pervertido como tú, estúpido maniático del beisbol!!"

La observación hizo que Yamamoto se riera aún más. "¿Estas celoso?"

"¡¡¿De qué?!! ¡No, no lo estoy! ¡No asumas ese tipo de cosas!"

"Pero tu cara esta roja… ¿estás sonrojado? Eso es lindo."

"¡¡Esta roja de ira, estúpido maniático!!"

Tsuna decidió detenerlos antes de que más palabras cursis salieran de la boca de sus amigos. "Hey chicos, cálmense. La super sexy sirvienta por la que están discutiendo es en realidad Mukuro." Explico tranquilamente y los dos dejaron de pelear abruptamente.

La sirvienta se rió. "Kufufu. Que listo, Vongola."

Una densa niebla cubrió a la sirvienta y un segundo después se aclaro para revelar a Mukuro sonriendo tímidamente. "Y yo que pensé que podría engañarte por más tiempo."

"¡¡Mukuro!!" Gruño furiosamente Gokudera.

"¡¡Wow, que buena ilusión!!" Dijo divertido Yamamoto.

Mukuro se rió. "Bueno, gracias por el cumplido."

Tsuna se recargo en su silla. "Mukuro, ¿no puedes entrar a mi oficina como hombre?" Pregunto con falsa molestia.

"Pensé que te gustaría." Dijo Mukuro, sonriendo.

"Sí, por un momento pero después de que me di cuenta de que eras tú me asuste." Contestó Tsuna, sintiendo escalofríos ante el pensamiento.

"¡¡Maldición, cabeza de piña!! ¡No uses tus ilusiones así! ¡¡¿Quieres que te llene la boca de dinamita?!!" Gruño Gokudera.

"Eso no será necesario, cabeza de pulpo." Respondió Mukuro con el ceño fruncido.

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste, piña bastarda?!"

"Solo te dije un cumplido, ¿no estás feliz?"

"Ya veras, tú-"

"Oya Vongola, tu Guardián de la Tormenta sigue teniendo el mismo mal carácter de siempre." Dijo Mukuro, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Tsuna. Solo para hacer enojar a Gokudera.

"Por favor peléense afuera, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer." Dijo Tsuna con exasperación, continuando con sus reportes.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vamos, Gokudera. No molestes a Tsuna." Dijo alegremente Yamamoto, arrastrando consigo a Gokudera, quien estaba gritando, "¡¡Es ese cabeza de piña el que está molestando al Décimo!! ¡¡Suéltame!!"

"Oh bueno, Vongola. Chrome me está llamando. Por favor, no te pongas triste porque te tengo que dejar ¿sí?" Dijo Mukuro, soltando una risita al dejar la habitación.

Tsuna suspiro. "En serio, ¿no es al revés?"

-------------------

Esa noche, Tsuna y el resto comieron una cena cocinada por Chrome y las sirvientas. Fue realmente buena, porcini de hongos con risotto de cebolla. La cena en sí fue algo caótica, para el gusto de Tsuna. Solo cuando Reborn amenazó con dispararle a Tsuna con su Leon-pistola y Tsuna se tuvo que defender con un par de platos y comenzó a pelear con Reborn de tal manera que los otros se apresuraron a terminar su comida fue como todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Principalmente porque Reborn empezó a disparar al azar (y usualmente sus tiros daban en el blanco) y Tsuna decidió usar la mesa como escudo. Lentamente la cosa se fue poniendo intensa hasta que Reborn declaró que como parte de su entrenamiento Tsuna tendría que estar alerta hasta en las comidas.

Después de eso Tsuna se fue a su habitación exhausto, decidió que esa noche no iba a dormir así que encendió su laptop para navegar en la web. Mientras actualizaba su perfil en facebook (como siempre tenía un montón de solicitudes de amigos), el teléfono sonó. '¿Quién podrá ser?' se pregunto Tsuna mientras contestaba.

"¡¡¡Décimo!!!"

Tsuna estaba bastante sorprendido. "¿Gokudera?"

"¡Hay una emboscada! ¡Todos los guardias fuera de la mansión han sido atacados! ¡El guardia en jefe me lo acaba de reportar!" Informo con pánico Gokudera.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron al escuchar las noticias. "¿Emboscada? ¿Ya avisaste a los otros?"

"Sí, Yamamoto se los está diciendo en este momento."

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera responder, se escucho la voz de Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, ya le avise a Reborn y Mukuro. Tú quédate en tu cuarto, ¿sí? Vamos a enfrentar a quien sea que nos este atacando y a defender la mansión."

"De acuerdo, tengan cuidado." Dijo Tsuna, antes de colgar.

Se sentó en la cama, a su lado reposaba la laptop completamente olvidada. Se alisto con sus guantes. Por segundos, todo estuvo en silencio pero después se escucho ruido proveniente del piso de abajo. La ansiedad que sentía creció exponencialmente cuando escucho una fuerte explosión seguida de Gokudera gritando furioso. No pudo entender lo que decía, pero se dio cuenta de que el ruido se acercaba. Como si se dirigiera a su habitación.

Tsuna se inquieto.

Quien se había atrevido a emboscarlo era un tonto, pensó. Estaba protegido por tres de sus guardianes esa noche (excluyendo a Lambo) y Reborn también se encontraba ahí. Pero espera, si la persona se estaba acercando a cada segundo, ¿no significaba que los otros habían sido derrotados?

Tsuna sacudió su cabeza. "No, son fuertes. Especialmente Reborn y Mukuro…" Murmuro tratando se zona seguro, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que todos se encontraran bien.

Se tenso al escuchar que el sonido se detenía delante de su puerta, y esta se abría lentamente para revelar a…

"¿Hibari-san?"

Tsuna parpadeo.

Dicho hombre se paro firmemente, observando a Tsuna con su mirada asesina.

Tsuna paso saliva. "Urm, ¿Hibari-san?" Intento de nuevo.

Entonces escucho gritar a Ryohei, "¡Oi, Hibari! ¡¡¡Fuiste EXTREMADAMENTE grosero al entrar así a la mansión!!!"

"¡¡No te atrevas a entrar a la habitación del décimo, tú bastardo!!" Gruño Gokudera, cuando el grupo llego a la puerta de Tsuna.

"Kufufu, tienes las agallas para molestar mi sueño." Dijo Mukuro, con algo de intento asesino en su voz.

Hibari los miro a todos mientras emitía un aura asesina. Todos dieron un respingo, bueno excepto por Mukuro y Reborn. Satisfecho con el silencio, Hibari se volteo a mirar a Tsuna con ojos de halcón.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Siseo con furia.

Tsuna sonrió nerviosamente. Ya sabía que algo así pasaría, Reborn le había advertido siglos atrás pero aun así no estaba preparado para esto.

Hibari dio un paso hacia adelante. Mirando al grupo detrás de él, les azotó la puerta en la cara.

"¡¡¿Qué demonios?!!" Gritó enojado Gokudera.

"Parece que quiere matar a alguien." Murmuro Yamamoto estremeciéndose.

"¡¡Eso no es gracioso, maniático del beisbol!!"

"Déjenlos en paz, Hibari no lastimara a Tsuna." Declaró Reborn con un bostezo. Pudieron escucharlo murmurar un 'quizá' muy bajito.

"Estoy extremadamente preocupado, pero tengo sueño." Murmuro Ryohei.

"Kufufu ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Les pregunto Mukuro, "Estaría contento de tener la oportunidad de arrancarle el alma del cuerpo a ese tipo." Añadió.

* * *

Mientras Hibari se acercaba, Tsuna sentía ganas de correr hacia la ventana y aventarse por ella para poder escapar. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Hibari, Tsuna no podía huir ahora, ¿verdad? No cuando sentía una ola de emociones revolverse en su interior. Desde miedo y ansiedad hasta felicidad. Si que extrañaba al tipo.

"Como te atreves a asignar a ese herbívoro para que cuidara de mí." Dijo fríamente Hibari, acercándose a Tsuna. Tsuna dio un respingo, pero no retrocedió. Siempre supo que sería mordido hasta la muerte por pedirle a Ryohei que fuera con Hibari en su lugar.

"Estaba muy ocupado en ese momento." Respondió defensivamente Tsuna. Sí, bueno tenía esa estúpida reunión; que gran excusa para evitar a Hibari.

Hibari se detuvo a quince centímetros de Tsuna, con los ojos fijos en el chico.

"Sin excusas." Dijo Hibari, cerrando la distancia.

De repente Tsuna recordó el beso, al oler el aroma Hibaresco que emitía el hombre. En repuesta, Tsuna empujo a Hibari, pero no obtuvo resultados ya que el hombre estaba firmemente plantado en el suelo. Así que Tsuna se trato de alejar pero en lugar de eso se cayó de la cama.

Sintió que se ruborizaba. _'Oh Dios que pena._' Pensó mientras se sentaba abruptamente en la cama de nuevo. _'¿Me besara otra vez?'_

"Hibari-san, por favor…"Suplico. '_Vete_… '

Pero el mayor sonrió con satisfacción mientras sacaba sus tonfas. "Te morderé hasta la muerte solo porque quiero." Declaró burlonamente.

Tsuna parpadeo. "¿Morderme hasta la muerte?" Repitió. _'¿No besarme hasta la muerte?_'

Mientras Hibari alzaba su tonfa para golpearlo, Tsuna cerró los ojos y se preparo para recibir el golpe. _'Dios, realmente no puedo entender sus acciones. Oh bueno, es mejor esto que - eso-_.' Sin embargo, en lugar de dolorosos golpes, Tsuna cayo de espaldas contra la cama con Hibari encima de él.

"¡Hibari!" El rubor de Tsuna se intensifico mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Hibari pensando, _'¡¡¡No sabía que Hibari era tan impredecible!!!_' "No te atrevas a intentar violarme, tú monst-" Detuvo sus atemorizados quejidos cuando escucho un suave sonido provenir de Hibari. Tsuna miro a Hibari solo para encontrarse con que el hombre estaba profundamente dormido, y los suaves sonidos provenían de su respiración.

Tsuna parpadeó.

"¿Hibari-san, está durmiendo?" Pregunto con precaución Tsuna, y solo para asegurarse pico al hombre en la mejilla. Quién sabe quizá Hibari Kyouya estaba fingiendo su sueño ¿verdad? Tsuna jadeó mientras Hibari se acomodaba y soltaba sus tonfas. Aparte de eso, el hombre continúo durmiendo, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Tsuna.

'_¿Por qué esta durmiendo sobre mí?'_ Se pregunto Tsuna, haciendo una mueca ante el pensamiento. Ahora no se podía mover ni un centímetro o Hibari se despertaría y continuaría con su labor de morder a Tsuna hasta la muerte. Y eso era lo último que Tsuna quería, y ahora estaba demasiado despierto como para poder dormir. Suspiró. '_Hibari-san no es del tipo de caerse dormido de esta forma. Debe estar terriblemente cansado…_'

----

Gracias a que Hibari se movió de encima de Tsuna mientras dormía, Tsuna pudo salir de la habitación en puntitas poniendo cuidado en no producir ningún sonido; cuando salió, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. '_Mi cuerpo esta todo acalambrado y adolorido. Hibari-san es muy pesado para m_í' Pensó, masajeando sus hombros. De repente, noto a Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei tirados durmiendo en el pasillo.

"Chicos…" Murmuró sorprendido Tsuna.

"Kufufu, te ves bien." Dijo Mukuro, quien estaba recargado en la pared, Tsuna se volteo a verlo. Mukuro sonrió. "El niño arcoballeno dijo que no te haría nada y nos pidió que no interviniéramos."

"Seh, estoy bien. Quería atacarme pero se quedo dormido de repente. Eso fue lo que me salvo de ser golpeado." Respondió Tsuna, pero capto la mirada cómplice de Mukuro junto a su escurridiza sonrisa.

Tsuna lo entendió.

"No hicimos nada." Siseó defensivamente.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Mukuro, encogiéndose de hombros mientras soltaba una risita. Entonces miro a los durmientes Yamamoto y Gokudera, que estaban lado a lado. "No importa que tanto trate de negarlo, tengo el presentimiento que tú y tu Guardián de la Nube se parecen a estos dos hombres." Dijo con su mística voz.

"No somos nada por el estilo." Declaró Tsuna, frunciendo el ceño. "Hibari-san no es así, estoy seguro de ello." Pero ¿y el beso? "Y yo… estoy seguro de que tampoco soy así."

"Kufufu, siento tu inseguridad, Vongola." Respondió Mukuro.

Tsuna lo miro por un momento, antes de prestarles atención a los guardianes en el suelo. "Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?" Suspiró sonriendo. "No tienen que esperarme afuera de mi habitación, estaré bien."

"Quisimos esperarte, así que te esperamos. Ahora que estas bien, supongo que volveré a mi habitación." Dijo Mukuro, dándose la vuelta.

Tsuna lo miro alejarse, susurrando, "De cualquier manera, gracias."

* * *

***'aliens del espacio exterior'**: bueno es que suena mejor así que si dices extraterrestres del espacio exterior ¿no?

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que va muy lento para ser 1827… no hay muchas escenas románticas, pero las habrá en capítulos posteriores.

Oh seh, actualizo esta historia basada en mi estado de ánimo y el internet. Si estoy de mal humor y aparte el interne esta lento, no habrá actualización para ustedes chicos. Pero tratare de actualizar seguido (porque también quiero saber que pasara con Tsuna y Hibari al final. Hahaha).

Aun así, sus reviews me hacen EXTREMADAMENTE feliz!! XD

**Notas del traductor:**

Bueno al principio ella lo dijo mejor que yo, si es estoy ocupado (no parecen vacaciones), pero tratare no descuidar la historia… uff! Les agradezco los reviews y los PM, que aunque no los contesto si me llegan y los leo, son un buen recordatorio ;) aunque no siempre tenga tiempo de traducir algo (u.u). Les repito que aunque me tarde años terminare la traducción de esta historia… que más… ah sí! Gracias a Suigin Walker por hacerme notar el error en el cap pasado, si fue mi error ya lo corregí así que ya está todo lindo (espero)…

Creo que eso es todo… ¡¡mil gracias por los reviews y por su apoyo!!


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna estaba revolviendo la sopa miso cuando escucho que Yamamoto y Gokudera se apresuraban hacia la cocina.

"¡Décimo!" Dijo preocupado Gokudera, azotando la puerta. Yamamoto lo siguió.

"¡Buenos días!" los saludo Tsuna alegremente.

"Yo, ¿Tsuna te encuentras bien?" pregunto Yamamoto. Advirtió la presencia de Chrome así como la de varias sirvientas quienes estaban cocinando algo en las estufas.

"Estoy bien." Respondió brevemente Tsuna. "No deberían dormirse en los pasillos." Continuó, probando la sopa con la ayuda del cucharón. Satisfecho con el sabor se volteo a verlos.

"Ah, sí. Décimo, gracias por las mantas, con las que nos cobijo." Dijo Gokudera.

Tsuna les sonrió mientras les decía, "Era lo menos que podía hacer."

"Y, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Yamamoto observando el contenido de la olla.

"Estoy cocinando. ¿No es obvio?" Contesto Tsuna, acercándose a ayudar a Chrome. Chrome preparaba bolas de arroz, una típica comida japonesa.

"¡Pero, Décimo, no debería hacer estas cosas! ¡Y tú Chrome, no deberías dejar que el Décimo cocine!" Gokudera le frunció el ceño a una risueña Chrome.

"No es culpa de Chrome. Quería cocinar comida japonesa esta vez." Explico Tsuna con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras continuaba educadamente "Ya saben, ya que al fin estamos todos reunidos y a Hibari-san no le gusta la comida italiana."

Gokudera se veía horrorizado y parecía como si se fuese a desmayar en cualquier segundo, por lo que Yamamoto añadió, "Ah, es cierto. Él es de la clase de sujeto que no traiciona su comida nacional." Pero ese no era el caso. Gokudera estaba escandalizado porque su amado Décimo estaba cocinando para alguien más, y ese alguien era tan bueno como un caballo salvaje. Aparentemente Tsuna conocía lo suficientemente bien a Gokudera como para saber lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

"Oh vamos, Gokudera. Es raro que Hibari-san este por aquí, así que quiero hacerlo sentir como en casa." Dijo Tsuna. "Además, no es como si solo estuviese cocinando para él. Las chicas, Chrome y yo estamos cocinando para todos." Añadió, mirando a todas las sirvientas mientras decía, "¿Verdad chicas?"

"¡Sí!"Contestaron todas las sirvientas al unisonó, soltando unas risitas por su jefe que era tan adorable.

Tsuna sonrió con satisfacción mientras que Gokudera no pudo decir nada. Yamamoto lo arrastró hacia afuera, riéndose por lo bajo.

Tsuna simplemente rió alegremente y continúo haciendo bolas de arroz junto con Chrome.

"¡Itadakimasu!"Exclamó Tsuna alegremente antes de comenzar a comer, el resto lo imito inmediatamente. Todos se encontraban ahí, incluso Hibari aunque se aseguro de mantener su mirada asesina en Tsuna como un depredador acechando a su presa. Sin embargo, Tsuna no estaba siendo afectado por la mirada, estaba muy familiarizado con ella como para sentirla y como Reborn le había dicho anteriormente, su guardia se bajaba completamente cuando comía.

En todo caso, si dejaban fuera a Hibari, la mañana fue relativamente tranquila y jovial mientras los niños faltaban a clases (para que no tuvieran el aura de porqué-tengo-que-ir-a-la-escuela-en-este-día alrededor de ellos). Además de Chikusa y Ken discutiendo acerca de los diferentes tipos de goma de mascar, de Ryohei y Gokudera gritándose diferentes insultos entre ellos y Yamamoto riéndose de ellos.

"Esta delicioso, Chrome. Eres una cocinera realmente talentosa." Le dijo Mukuro a Chrome quien se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Chrome soltó una risita (jamás se cansaba de hacerlo) y miro a Tsuna. "El Jefe fue el que cocino gran parte de la comida." Le dijo orgullosa (como la clase de orgullo que tiene una madre que elogia la primera comida de su hijo y que sabe realmente bien).

Mukuro miro a Tsuna con algo de asombro. "No sabía que fueses tan buen cocinero."

"Jamás lo he sido." Respondió apenado Tsuna.

"¡El Décimo es demasiado modesto! ¡Por supuesto que el Décimo es talentoso en todo!" Dijo orgullosamente Gokudera enfatizando cada palabra mientras que Yamamoto simplemente reía.

"¡Extremadamente cierto! ¡Muy talentoso!"

"Si reprobar todos los exámenes es talentoso, entonces sí, es un verdadero genio." Murmuro Reborn con una sonrisita.

Tsuna le frunció el ceño antes de dejarlo ir. De todos modos jamás había sido bueno en responderle a Reborn. Así que se volteo a ver a Hibari, quien comía muy lentamente. La mirada del hombre nunca dejo de posarse en él.

"¿Le gusto la comida, Hibari-san?" Preguntó educadamente Tsuna, ignorando su mirada.

"No." Respondió lacónicamente Hibari.

Tsuna parpadeó. Bueno, una cosa buena acerca de su preciado guardián de la Nube era que siempre decía la verdad. Lo malo era que a Hibari le gustaba enfatizar el significado de sus palabras. Por ejemplo, Hibari aplicaba el término 'herbívoro' a toda persona cuanto conocía, cuando en realidad eran humanos y por lo tanto omnívoros. Es más, la frase 'Te morderé hasta la muerte' no significaba que Hibari matara a alguien solo a mordidas. Así que cuando el hombre decía 'no', Hibari quería decir 'más-o-menos'. Pero solo Tsuna entendió el significado, porque los demás guardianes le fruncieron el ceño a Hibari.

"¡Que rayos, bastardo! ¡El Décimo cocino para ti!" Le espetó enojado Gokudera.

Todos miraron de Tsuna a Hibari. Tsuna rió nerviosamente.

"Bueno, eso es…" La voz de Tsuna se fue desvaneciendo. _'Esto es vergonzoso.'_

"Oya Hibari Kyouya, detesto esa actitud tuya." Dijo Mukuro con reproche. Chrome se inquieto un poco, pero asintió vigorosamente mirando a Hibari.

"No me importa."

"Hibari, me parece que estas algo molesto desde que llegaste."Dijo dubitativamente Yamamoto.

"No es algo que te incumba."

"Oi Hibari, ¡me estas molestando al extremo! ¡Tuve que soportar tu mal humor por días!" Divulgo Ryohei mientras se empinaba su sopa.

"Vamos chicos… , Hibari-san no lo dijo en serio." Trató de calmarlos Tsuna. Parecía que el desayuno ya no era tan pacifico, los niños miraban con ansiedad la escena.

"Perdóneme Décimo, es usted muy amable al defenderlo, ¡pero tengo que darle un lección a este bastardo! ¡Es una amenaza en la familia!" Dijo Gokudera mientras se levantaba dinamita en mano.

Hibari sonrió maliciosamente.

"Basta, Gokudera." Se pudo escuchar una nota de superioridad en la voz de Tsuna mientras movía su mano, pidiéndole a Gokudera que se calmara. De hecho, no tenía intención de que su voz sonara así. Lo había hecho inconscientemente. Por el otro lado Gokudera parecía reacio a obedecer pero jamás se atrevería a desobedecer a su amado Décimo. Se dejo caer en su silla con Yamamoto susurrándole palabras de aliento. De repente la atmosfera se torno fría, la presión se intensifico y los demás guardaron silencio. Los niños, Lambo e I-pin estaban temblado de miedo mientras que Fuuta miraba nerviosamente de Tsuna-nii a Kyouya-nii.

Tsuna se arrepintió de haber usado esa voz en ese momento, usualmente ese tipo de voz solo lo usaba en las reuniones. Aunque algunas veces tenía que usarla para controlar a algunos guardianes. '_Pero no la uso enfrente de toda la familia. Debo tener cuidado la próxima vez._' Pensó. De alguna manera, eso había empeorado la situación entre él y Hibari. La voz había despertado a algún tipo de bestia dormida dentro de Hibari que lo obligo a responder. Hibari se veía peligrosamente serio y amenazante. Tsuna suprimió un suspiro. '_Solo ha pasado un día y Hibari-san ya se ha puesto así. No me lo esperaba, pero si esto sigue así puede que lleguemos a __**eso**__._'

"Parece como si tuviese algo que decirme, Hibari-san." Dijo Tsuna tranquilamente. Hibari sonrió con satisfacción, apretando los dientes mientras acariciaba las tonfas dentro de su abrigo.

Tsuna lo descifró con una cara seria. '_No quiero pelear con él, pero tampoco quiero seguir posponiéndolo. '_Pensó sonriendo amargamente. "De acuerdo, hablaremos más tarde en la sala de entrenamientos. Después del desayuno." Dijo con decisión.

Gokudera y Ryohey querían expresar su desacuerdo pero fueron detenidos por Yamamoto. "Tsuna, voy contigo." Le dijo seriamente.

Tsuna negó suavemente con la cabeza. "Gracias, pero estaré bien. De todos modos, Hibari no me morderá hasta la muerte."

"Ya veremos." Murmuro Mukuro, mirando a Hibari quien sonreía mientras continuaba comiendo, con renovado entusiasmo.

Reborn no dijo nada al respecto y continuo comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hibari fue el primero en terminar de comer e inmediatamente abandono el comedor. Tsuna dejo de comer y se preparo para levantarse, mirando a los otros quienes comían en absoluto silencio. Incluso los niños parecían algo temerosos. Tsuna suspiro internamente.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto ¿podrían ayudarme con el papeleo de hoy?" Preguntó Tsuna, aunque no necesitaba preguntar porque de todos modos sus amigos definitivamente dirían que sí.

"Okay." Respondió Yamamoto y Gokudera asintió.

Así que se volteo hacia Chrome. "Chrome, ¿puedes llevar a los niños al parque más al rato?"Preguntó y Chrome también asintió. "Por supuesto junto con Ken y Chikusa." Añadió Tsuna mirándolos a ambos. Chikusa asintió y Ken gruño. Tsuna les sonrió antes de mirar hacia los niños. "Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta, si se portan bien hoy quizás Chrome-nee les compre algunos dulces ¿De acuerdo?"

La cara de Lambo se ilumino. Chrome soltó una risita. "Por supuesto." Dijo ella. Lambo grito felizmente seguido de los otros dos. Inmediatamente la atmosfera se torno brillante. Tsuna miro a Mukuro y Ryohei quienes parecía que esperaban algún tipo de orden.

"Mukuro, Ryohei , ¿pueden remplazarme en la convención que tenia hoy? Pregúntenle a Gokudera sobre el lugar y la hora."

"¡De acuerdo, Tsuna! ¡Me siento extremadamente lleno de energía! ¡Estoy extremadamente dispuesto a ir!" Dijo Ryohei, encendiéndose.

"Por favor no, Sasagawa. Porque entonces me cansare de estar en tu energética presencia." Murmuro Mukuro con un suspiro y una ligera sonrisa.

Tsuna sonrió. Observo a sus cuatro guardianes discutir sobre sus trabajos del día mientras los niños le decían a Chrome los dulces que querían, extrañamente el término 'dulces' también incluía juguetes. Sintiéndose satisfecho, intercambio miradas con Reborn , intercambiando un mensaje silencioso antes de dirigirse a la sala de entrenamiento.

A Tsuna le tomo veinte largos minutos caminar por el largo pasillo hacia la sala de entrenamientos. Aún recordaba cuando se perdía en los pasillos de la mansión y le tomaba horas para encontrar su camino. Ahora, estaba familiarizado con todas las rutas y pasadizos secretos en la mansión aunque algunas veces estaba demasiado asustado como para aventurarse en la noche porque la mansión parecía embrujada. La mansión era enorme y la sala de entrenamiento estaba ubicada en los sótanos. Podría tomar un atajo y llegar más rápidamente pero no lo hizo porque se estaba preparándose mentalmente. Tsuna giro hacia la derecha, izquierda, bajo las escaleras, y otra vez hacia la izquierda sin pensarlo demasiado ya que se sabía la ruta de memoria. Ya era un adulto, no era el niño que siempre perdía su camino. Pero Hibari, el guardián de la nube era el opuesto. Literalmente.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos con sus guantes listos. Todas las sonrisas y la alegría que les mostro a los otros había desaparecido debajo de su seriedad e inexplicable severidad. _'Es inevitable.' _Pensó. Sabía que algún día tendría que luchar contra su guardián de la nube, y que debía tomar en serio esa pelea si es que no quería perder su vida. Reborn y Timoteo se lo habían hecho notar. Tsuna aún recordaba la vez en que mantuvo esa seria conversación con los dos en la casa de Timoteo, fue en una tarde lluviosa mientras tomaban el té.

Dos años atrás

"Algún día, Tsunayoshi-kun." Dijo pensativamente Timoteo.

Tsuna lo miro interrogantemente. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"El día en que te enfrentaras a tu guardián de la nube." Dijo brevemente Reborn.

Tsuna le dio una mirada incrédula. "¿Qué, Hibari-san? Jamás pelearía contra él, no cuando es tan fuerte."

"Exactamente, Tsunayoshi-kun." Continúo Timoteo. "Es tan fuerte que algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a él. En el momento que empiece a cuestionar su lealtad hacia ti."

Tsuna ladeo su cabeza. "No entiendo."

"Escucha Tsuna idiota, el guardián de la nube siempre es fuerte y el más poderoso de todos los guardianes en cada generación Vongola. No me preguntes porque, así es como es."Dijo Reborn antes de que Tsuna pudiera interrumpirlo. "Y ya deberías saber que la nube solo regresa a la familia cuando esta se empieza a desmoronarse. La nube solo sigue su propio paso." Continuo.

"Lo sé."Murmuro Tsuna.

Timoteo sonrió. "Entonces eres consciente de que la nube detesta a aquellos que son superiores a él. En este caso, al Cielo. La nube odia que el Cielo le dé ordenes, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Ya había captado la idea principal, pero no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

"Por lo tanto, es necesario una pelea para mantenerlo en raya. Para que sepa quién es su líder." Continúo Timoteo. "Lo que se juega en esta pelea es su lealtad, Tsunayoshi-kun. El que él esté dispuesto a entregarte su vida dependerá de cómo manejes esta pelea." Termino el anciano con precisión y parecía metido en sus pensamientos. De alguna manera Tsuna sintió que el Noveno se encontraba recordando la vez en que había peleado con su propio guardián de la nube.

"No sabía que el guardián de la nube fuese tan complicado." Dijo Tsuna.

"Cuando llegue ese momento, tendrás que pelear como cuando lo haces con tus enemigos, Tsuna idiota. No te contengas." Declaró Reborn mientras continuaba, "Si no, puede que mueras y la familia se desintegre."

Tsuna lo miro. "¿Es inevitable?"

"Sí, y tienes que estar preparado. Ese momento llegara tarde o temprano. En un momento inesperado, dependiendo de tu relación con él." Respondió Reborn.

Tsuna lo pensó antes de asentir, con una mirada llena de seriedad y determinación. "… Está bien, lo entiendo."

Tiempo presente

Tsuna cerró los ojos. _'Ha llegado el momento, es una pelea que no puedo evitar.'_ El punto en el Hibari se pararía de un lado u otro. La verdad era, que Tsuna no quería perder a Hibari. No después de que durante todo este tiempo él había sido un buen luchador a su lado, además de haber visto lo tremendamente poderoso que Hibari sería en el futuro, y de que sus misiones los habían acercado un poco más. Ciertamente, Hibari era como una Nube vagabunda que paseaba lejos de la ruta de los Vongola. Este era el momento de regresar a Hibari al buen camino, y Tsuna le mostraría la ruta. Tsuna tenía que acercar al hombre antes de que este se alejara más. Tsuna abrió sus ojos, los ojos avellana centellaban con determinación. Traería de vuelta a Hibari, y eso era definitivo.

Inhalo y exhalo fuertemente en preparación a lo que pasaría entre él y Hibari. Sin duda alguna, lentamente presiono el botón de la puerta y el metal se empezó a hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar.

'_Una pelea que no puedo evitar.'_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Ya sé, algo corto no? Haha pero pienso que es mejor para mí si lo termino en este momento. Para que pueda concentrarme en la pelea el próximo capítulo, confíen en mí no va a ser solo una pelea intensa sino que también será interesante! No puedo esperar para actualizar! (Si soy una escritora entusiasta!)

Pero porque salí con una pelea ente los dos? Y lo del guardián de la nube? Haha, simplemente me lo saque de la manga. No sé a donde vaya a parar esta historia, así que simplemente sigo la corriente. Lol.

Así que no fluff! Digo, quiero ser más realista entre Hibari y Tsuna. No pueden ser cariñositos el uno con el otro así como así, verdad?

Pero seguramente habrá fluff en los próximos capítulos. Pero por ahora hay que tomárnoslo con calma…

Gracias por aguantarnos a mí y a mi historia!

**Notas de traductor:**

Pfff… hasta que desempolve mi cuenta de ff… lo siento no tuve mucho tiempo de traducir... sé que ha sido larga la espera pero al fin aquí está un capitulo nuevo!

Espero que les guste y gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
